Jade Swann
by Sparrow MoNkEy
Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann had an older sister? What if she was like Captain Jack Sparrow? This is Jade Swann's story. Born a governor's daughter, meant for the sea. CHAPTERS 1, 2, AND 3 REVISED!WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. A past and a meeting

HELLOO Sparrow MoNkEy here!! Okay, this is my first FanFic, so DON'T kill meeee!!! (starts running away, but then comes back noticing you're just standing there.) Well, uh, AHEM! On with the story then. Sorry I scared u!!! ( says in a whisper )

CHAPTER 1 A Past and a Meeting:

Ten- year- old Jade Swann looked out from the ship she was sailing on, The White Star. She had always loved the sea, especially now, since she had the whole deck to herself. Her eyes sparkled. Her eyes looked exactly like the sea. Turquoise. Some of her friends even claimed that they could actually see the sea churning in her eyes, when she was extremely angry or unimaginably happy. The wind sifted through her dark brown curls that she wore down, tumbling on her shoulders, like the sea waves.

Jade's father, Governor Swann; his wife, Lady Swann; and Jade's new baby sister, Elizabeth were sailing back to Port Royal from England. They had been visiting relatives there. Rich, stuck-up relatives, whom Jade hated. She shuddered just thinking about them. Whenever Jade had time away from those people, she would go outside, climb trees, and, basically, be anything BUT ladylike. She would usually come back to the mansion either muddy, or her appearance in disarray. Her mother would always try to take a brush to her dark, curly brown hair, and would always try to powder her usually slightly tanned face, but to no avail.

Jade loved her family of course, but life with them was like a prison. A stiff, stuck-up prison. She would much rather be on a beach than stay indoors and do embroidery, go boating in comfortable clothes than being at a fancy dinner party, wearing a stiff dress, with, heaven above, corsets. Jade strolled to the front of the ship, and let the wind ruffle her scarf. She closed her eyes. It was times like these Jade could forget about the rich life, when she pretended to be somewhere else, or pretend to fly and feel totally.....free.

18 years later...

Jade was at Captain Norrington's ceremony, the celebrating of him being promoted to a Commodore. Her father and Elizabeth, now a grown young woman, were there too. (Jade's mother had died of typhoid fever when Elizabeth was five, and Jade nearly died of it herself.) They were there to deliver a new sword made by Will, a blacksmith that Elizabeth liked, to the Commodore.

While Elizabeth was left to suffocate in the sun and corsets, Jade slipped from the party and went out to the docks. She hated Norrington anyway. Sometimes, when the rich life was too demanding or boring, she'd just escape here, and see what sailors and fishermen were up to. Jade had a special place there, by the rocks. It was a small cave, in which she changed into some comfortable clothes she had there. Breeches, a white shirt, boots, and a pirate-like coat. They were all made for her. A typical local sailor outfit. She then tied her hair up in a bandana, so it wouldn't blow in her eyes as much.

When she went to the docks, a most peculiar sight greeted her. A queer- looking but handsome man was standing on the mast of his boat. That wouldn't have been strange if the boat wasn't SINKING. It just went below the water as he stepped on to the dock. He had a sway in his walk, like he was drunk, or just getting used to land after being on sea.

Curious, Jade started to walk towards the man. He was just stopped by the harbormaster, and talking to him, not only with his mouth, but also with erratic hand gestures. She then saw him walk past the harbormaster and to his desk. He took a small money purse that was sitting on it. 'He must be a pirate,' Jade thought, her eyes glittering with excitement, 'Otherwise he obviously wouldn't take the purse; AND by the way he's dressed, with all those beads in his hair, bandana, hat and all. It all fits! So, what do I do??'

"To meet him or not to meet him. That is the Question. Wait-IS that a question?? THAT was a question!" she thought aloud.

Blazing with curiosity, Jade followed him down to a secluded dock where no one seemed to be allowed to be there. While pursueing, she darted her eyes this way and that, making sure that there were some people nearby, in case the pirate was a little…forceful, in more ways than one.

But as she was walking, she bumped into something-THE PIRATE! He swiftly spun around with a flail of his arm, almost giving Jade a broken nose. He smirked when he saw her.

"Ello, love. Who may you be?" Jade looked him in his eyes, which were the same color as her hair, and lined in kohl. She spoke,

"Jade Swann. And you are?"

He stuck out his tanned ringed hand as he answered,

"Pleasure to meet ye, Jade. People call me…Smith, or Smithy, at yer service, love. So… Care to tell why yer following me, lass??"

"I don't know…You just looked interesting, you've never been here before, and I happen to be curious. Are those sufficient reasons enough for you, sir?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow elegantly. He grinned in amusement, and replied,

"Of course, love…I just happen to be curious, is all." The corners of Jade's mouth curved up into a good natured smirk.

"Ha, ha. Anyway, I come down here often, and never saw you before, so are you here on business?? But, considering you have no boat," she continued, looking towards the direction from where they came, "I suppose they were ruined."

Smith looked at her calculatingly, as if trying to see if she was someone trustworthy enough for something, which was exactly the case, for he inquired,

"Jade, have ye ever met a pirate before?"

But she wasn't to be deterred.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Smith."

He sulked, but then grinned mischievously.

"Mine's more important. Have ye ever met a pirate??"

Jade bit the inside of her lip in frustration, but was wondering how to reply.

"No, but sometimes I wish I would, you know, for the thrill of it-being friends with a pirate…how interesting!!"

Smith then developed a roguish twinkle in his dark brown eyes. He put his hands on Jade's shoulders and queried,

"Listen, can ye keep a secret, lass?"

Jade's eyes glittered in anticipation.

"Of course."

"I'm not Smith."

"**_What?!?_**" Jade exclaimed.

"My name's not really Smith, lass. I actually happen to be **Captain** Jack Sparrow." He expected her to faint or swoon or something along those lines, but what Jade did was most unpredicted.

Jade raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Well, I knew you had to be _some_ sort of pirate," she supposed, "Since you're typically dressed like one…Simply remarkable to meet you, then." Jade held out her hand. Jack eyed her interestedly before kissing it. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you a pirate?? As far as I know, pirates shake hands, don't they?"

Jack smirked charmingly, and started swaggering off down the ramp leading down towards the navy docks, where civilians weren't allowed. Jade walked down as well, and heard him return her question with,

"Not if it's a _lady_."

Jade stopped and watched him strut down the rest of the way. So. He knew that she was a proper lady. Her way of speaking said it all. She continued to observe him make fun of the two guards named Murtogg and Mullroy, before starting to sneak down also. Jack then somehow got them to argue amongst themselves. Whilst they were arguing, Jack snuck onto the nearby ship and pretended to steer it. Jade smirked to herself and shook her head, amused. She snuck onto ship with Jack, and leaned against the railing, still smiling. Abruptly, Murtogg and Mullroy ended their argument and climbed aboard the ship, guns raised.

"Hey you two!!! Get away from there!!!" Mullroy shouted.

"Sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat - ship." Jack corrected calmly.

"What be your names?" asked Murtogg.

"Smith," Jack drawled, "Or smithy, if you like."

"And you, girl?" continued Mullroy.

Jade thought quickly.

"Er, Ja...mima. Jamima." Jade stammered.

"What would be your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. SMITH??" asked Murtogg.

"Yeah, and no lies!!!!" added Mullroy.

"Very well. I confess!" said Jack lazily with a bunch of hand movements, "It's my intention to come here, commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and, in other words, pilfer mah measly back guts out!" he finished dramatically.

"I SAID no lies!!" cried Mullroy.

"I think he's tellin' the truth." Said Murtogg thoughtfully.

"If that was the truth then he wouldn't have told us!" said Mullroy indignitly.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you!" cut in Jack smartly.

Both soldiers were confused. Jade was trying not to chuckle.


	2. A rescue, a capture, and an escape

HELLOO PEOPLES!!!!! It's Sparrow MoNkEy!!! Thanks, by the way, Lauren04 and Captain Sparrow, 4 your reviews!!!!!!!!! THEY WERE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!

Captain Sparrow:

Thanks for the help with the 'seek' 'said' issue!!! But as 4 the 'choppiness' of the writing, I'll try hard to sort of stop it.( Sometimes it's just the way I write, so please bear with me, here!!!) Other than that, glad u liked my story!!! (I'm really a Johnny Depp fan, but Orlando is okay, too.)

Lauren04: Glad u like my story!!

All rightie then!! On with Chapter 2

A rescue, a capture, and an escape

Jade, Murtogg, and Mullroy were all listening to a tale Jack was telling on the ship. It was about him, as usual, when he met with some natives on an island.

"So then, they made me their chief-"

But just then, a girl fell from the cliff. It looked strangely like.......

"ELIZABETH!!!!!!" Jade shouted as she glanced around, and, seeing no one helping her sibling, jumped off the boat and dove into the crystalline waters to save her sister.

Jack watched her for a moment, and then turned to the guards.

"She can't save her alone. You'll be helping her then??"

"I can't swim!!!!" cried Murtogg fearfully.

Jack turned to Mullroy, who looked too petrified of the water itself, lest jump into it.

"Pearl of the King's navy YOU are!" said Jack sarcastically as he took off his coat and effects, and thrust them to the guards.

"Do NOT lose these!!" With that, he also dove into the water.

Jack started swimming towards Jade, who he saw was struggling with Elizabeth, who looked like she was dead. He took his dagger, and cut off the heavy dress that Elizabeth was wearing, and helped Jade carry her/swim to a nearby dock. They put Elizabeth on the deck of the dock. (Hey!!! That has a ring to it!! The DECK of the DOCK!! That's cool!!! Sorry, keep reading!!! LOL!!! Sparrow MoNkEy) While they were busy with Elizabeth, Murtogg and Mullroy came running over.

"NOT BREATHING!!!" cried Murtogg nervously.

'Idiots.' thought Jack as he shoved the two guards aside and yelled,

"MOVE!!" 

He grabbed his dagger and cut the strays from Elizabeth's corset, tore it off, and threw it at Murtogg, who caught it. Elizabeth immediately opened her eyes and started sputtering out water. Jade got down on her knees and helped Elizabeth get up.

"Lizzie, are you all right??"

Murtogg and Mullroy were looking at Jack with awe, as the former spoke,

"Never would've thought of that."

Jack smirked at them,something he was so good at

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

A sword point found its way to Jack's nose. Suddenly a voice demanded,

"ON YOUR FEET."

Commodore Norrington and a handful of soldiers had made their way towards them. Norrington was pointing his sword dangerously close to Jack's face. Jack did as he was told as Governor Swann came running up to Jade and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!! Jade!! What-Elizabeth, are you allright????"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth said in a shaky voice. Governor Swann took off his coat and wrapped it around Elizabeth, then turned to Norrington and said,

"Shoot him."

Jade was thinking quickly. 'I CAN'T let them hurt him-he saved my sister!!'

"Father, do you really intend to kill one of Elizabeth's rescuers??" she reasoned coolly.

Jack turned to Jade, giving her a prayer-like gesture of thanks. Jade saw this and gave him a small smile. She was already beginning to like him. Oblivious to her, Jack was also having similar thoughts.

Meanwhile, Norrington held out his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order."

Jack took it somewhat hesitantly. And for good reason, for as soon as Norrington had Jack's hand, he grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve to Jack's shirt, revealing a pirate brand.

"Had a little encounter with the East India Trading Company, did we, PIRATE???"

"Hang him." said Governor Swann immediatley.

"Of course. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington pulled Jack's sleeve up further to reveal a sparrow and sunset tattoo, "Well, well, well. The infamous Jack Sparrow, is it?"

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir"

Norrington chose to mock Jack further.

"Well, I don't see your SHIP, CAPTAIN."

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack snapped.

Murtogg started to join the conversation.

"Told ya he was tellin' the truth," he said to Mullroy. To the Commodore, he provided,

"These are his, sir."and proceeded to hand Norrington Jack's effects. Norrington examined them over.

"No additional shots, nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," He pulled out Jack's sword from its sheath, "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He said, smirking at Jack's glare. "You are, without a dought, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Now it was Jack's turn to smirk.

"Ah," he said, gesturing with his two pointer fingers, "But you HAVE heard of me." (OOOOOOOH, I LOVE that line!!!!! Sparrow MoNkEy)

Norrington frowned and grabbed Jack by one of his arms and ordered two of the soldiers to put irons on him. Jade couldn't stand doing just nothing about this whole mess any longer. She stepped in front of Jack. She HAD to make the Commodore see reason.

"Commodore, I really must object. Pirate or not, this man helped save my sister's life. You can't just hang him!!!"

Norrington sneered at Jade. (Boy, he does a lot of sneering!!! LOLSparrow MoNkEy)

"Miss Swann, one good deed cannot make up for a lifetime of wickedness."

Jade had to roll her eyes. 'Oh PLEASE.' She thought, ' Should've known Norrington would be acting like he was King of England once he got promoted!'

"Though it seems enough to condemn him!" retorted Jack.

"INDEED." snarled the Commodore.

The men who put Jack in his irons finished with their job, and clear out away from the latter.

"Finally!"

Jack threw his chains around Jade's neck. Norrington and his men stepped forward in alarm.

"Mr. Sparrow-what-what on earth are you doing??" Jade hissed furiously, but Jack ignored her.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack snarled at the Commodore. To Jade, who was wriggling angrily, he whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry dahling, I won't hurt ye, and it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Jade stopped struggling, but was still a bit miffed.

Jack continued,

"Commodore, my effects, please. Oh, and my hat!"

Norrington hesitated.

"Commodore!" Jack warned, still holding Jade. Finally, Norrington bid his men to get Jack's things.

"Jade, luv, would you be so kind?? Now, would you be very kind......"

Jade took his effects from Norrington-and his hat. She gladly put his effects into his belt, and put his hat on his head, but while she did that, she whispered into his ear,

"You _have_ to get away from here, I just know they'll hang you at the first chance Norrington will obtain."

Jack grinned.

"Are ye that worried about me, love?" he whispered in return.

Jade then pretended to smooth his hat out while she shrugged and whispered,

"Well, like I said, even if you _are_ a pirate, nobody deserves to be hanged after they saved someone. I'll create some sort of distraction so you can escape. Well- if you can. You don't exactly know this port, do you?"

Jack turned her around and drawled, 

"Gentlemen, you will always remember the day you ALMOST caught Captain Jack Sparrow!!!!"

Jack then let go of Jade and shoved her to the Commodore and grabbed a rope and swung away.

Jade, remembering her promise to create a diversion, pushed Norrington off the dock, and into the water. After saluting him, she ran away herself. The soldiers didn't know what to do: help the Commodore, get Jade, or go after Jack.

Hi!!!! Thank u again people!!! This story is really fun to write, so if u want more, CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'GO' AND REVIEW ASAP!!!!!!!

Sparrow MoNkEy


	3. Caught

Hi, peoples!!! I've finally come back!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! By the way, Dawnie 7, I MEANT to say 'pearl' instead of 'pride' because:

1) it fits

2) Jack loves the Black PEARL, so y not?? But anyway, glad u liked my story!!!!

Piratelf:

Glad u liked my story!!! Yeah, I liked the Norrington/water thingie myself. In the movie, I actually wished something embarrassing would happen to him, so I thought, 'Hey, what if.....' ya know?

And Lauren 04,

U could write your own stuff too, right?? No offense or anything, I repeat: No offense, it's just, it's my story, ya know? Thanks for the offer!!! P.S: Glad u liked my story!!!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE THIS!!!!

All right, I know what you're thinking.....On with the story, enough of this!!!! Am I right, or am I right???????

Okay, here goes. This is a long one, so watch out!!!

Chapter 3 Caught

Jade was running after Jack, who suddenly disappeared along the alleyway streets. She looked around herself. There was a wooden statue of a man holding a knife-that was never there before... But then, Jade saw the knife pulled in from behind, out of the hand. Jack scrambled out from behind the statue. He was surprised to see her there.

"JADE!!!" he whispered loudly, "What're ye doing here??"

Jade looked at him as if he was incredibly stupid. She started talking and tapping his nose with every word.

"I-happen-to-be-helping-you-escape. But-if-you-don't-want-it,-that-can-be-arranged."

She then grabbed Jack's hand,the one that wasn't rubbing his nose and led him into the blacksmith shop. Once they were inside, she grabbed a hammer and started banging away at Jack's chains, ignoring Mr.Brown, the owner of the smithy who was sleeping with a bottle of liquor in a corner, because he never woke up from slumber unless forced to. After banging at the chains for ten seconds, Jade sighed in frustration. She sat down to think on a bench. Meanwhile, Jack was looking around. Seeing the donkey contraption, he took a red-hot poker from the fire, and burned the donkey's tush. It heehawed and started moving the machine. Jack then put his chains in one of the gears, successfully breaking the chain. Jade looked up.

"Oh! Nice! Now, know (GAHHHH!!!! ANOTHER tongue twister!!!Sparrow MoNkEy) what we're going to do next?? We-"

Just then, she heard footsteps outside the door. Will.

"Jack!!! Hide! Quick!!"

Jack went behind a large working screen. Will came through the door just as Jack hid.

Will saw Jade and a questioning look from him was all she needed to talk.

"Ah, um, Will. Uh-good to see you, er, I was hoping to find you here, for..." Her eyes landed on some swords, "for an extra lesson at swordplay, if you aren't too busy, I hope?" she stammered.

"Oh, of course! Just-just let me fetch my sword. Wait here." Will marched to the back room. Jade waited for a few seconds, turned to where Jack was hiding, but then Will came back. He handed Jade her sword.

"Ready, Miss Jade?"

"Er, well, yes. You go first, Will."

Will advanced, Jade blocked. They parried for a while. 'The lass can sure fight!' thought Jack, watching them from behind the screen.

They fought until Will seemed to be distracted about something and Jade took advantage of his momentary weakness and held her sword at his throat playfully.

"Ha!!!! I win!!" she cried joyfully.

Will started grumbling about how she was just lucky, that's all.

"Tell you what, since you defeated me- the first time, I might add," he chuckled, seeing the glare that conquered her face. He continued,

"You can have that sword. It's a bit light for a man, anyway, but it can cut neatly. Well I'd best be getting to work- I've gotten quite a few orders to fill this week. Hmmm. Everything right where I left it..."

Will started walking towards where Jack so foolishly left his hat. Just as Will was about to pick it up, Jack came out of hiding and pushed Will's hand away with his sword.

"You're the one they're hunting...the PIRATE!!!"

Jade was seething. 'HOW COULD JACK BE SO STUPID??????'

"JACK!! YOU IDIOT!! WHY FOR PETE'S SAKE DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!??" she fumed.

Will appeared to be confused.

"Wait-you're aquatinted with him??"

Jade nodded. Jack was the one to break the silence.

"You look somewhat familiar-have I threatened you before??" he asked Will.

Will sneered at Jack.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with PIRATES."

Jack looked undaunted.

"Ah," he said calmly. "Well I hate to be putting a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me..."

He turned to leave, but Will held his sword up high. Jack sneered in annoyance and held up his own sword.

"Do you think it wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate??"

Will stood his ground.

"You threatened Miss Jade."

Jack slid his sword down Will's, making a scraping sound.

"Only a little. And anyway, the lass here didn't seem so scared of me.

Jade spoke,

"Really, Will, it was all right. Jack even said he wouldn't hurt me, and I'm fine."

But Will didn't listen. He just advanced and attacked Jack. Jack blocked him. They started parrying some more.

"Well," said Jack, "Clearly you know what you're doing, I'll give you that-but how's your footwork? If I step here,"

Jack stepped to one side with Will mirroring on the other side.

"Very good. And now I step again."

Jack stepped to the other side again, with Will ding the same on the other side of him, all the while parrying and blocking. Meanwhile Jade was sitting on the bench comfortably, watching them-well Jack, as she hadn't seen him swordfight before.

"Ta!!"

Jade snapped out of her reverie. She didn't want Jack to go. He was heading out the door. Jack was just going to go out, when Will threw his sword, so that it went through the door, blocking Jack's exit. Jack's kohl lined eyes widened at the close call. He grabbed the end of the sword and tried to pull it out several times, his hair and beads bouncing on his broad shoulders in the process. He swiveled around.

"THAT is a WONDERFUL trick, it's just that, now, you are the only means between me and mah way out, and now," he unsheathed his sword again, "you have no weapon!" he finished, flashing his trademark smirk.

But Will grabbed the red-hot poker from the fire. It rang with the change of temperature. Jack wiped the smirk from his face. They started fighting again. Will started throwing any weapons he could reach at Jack. Loads were his newly made swords.

"Who MAKES all these??" asked Jack, just noticing the swords and attacking Will again.

"I DO!!" shouted Will proudly as he countered Jack's attack, "-And I practice with them, three times a day!"

Jack went back to the middle of the room.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!!!"

Will thrashed at Jack furiously.

"Or," continued Jack, "perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one, and are incapable of WOOING said strumpet." He then looked at Will as if he just realized something. "You're not a eunuch, are you??" his face horror-struck-and glancing downward.

Will was fuming.

"I practice three times a day, so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!!!!"

They kept fighting viciously, and in a matter of seconds, they were on a cart, which was rocking dangerously under their weight. Then Jack stepped on a loose board, sending Will into the rafters. But Will cut a rope connected to a bale of hay, which landed on the opposite side of the cart, thus sending JACK up into the rafters.

They STILL were fighting, though Jack kept on sneaking glances at Jade, who smiled every time. 'Probably just seeing if I'm still watching them SHOW OFF!!' thought Jade, rolling her eyes playfully at Jack.

He grinned at her. Will, taking advantage of this opportunity, struck, making Jack's sword fly out of his hand. Jack grimaced and jumped off of the rafters, but so did Will. Jack grabbed a ripped-open bag of sand, and sprayed it in Will's face. While Will was wiping (UH OH!!!! ANOTHER tongue twister!! Sparrow MoNkEy) sand out of his eyes, Jack grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Will.

Will was astonished.

"You cheated!!" was all he could say.

"PIRATE!!!" Jack said in a voice that clearly meant, well DUH!!

Then they all heard footsteps outside the door.

"MOVE AWAY!!" said Jack menacingly to Will.

"No." Will answered simply.

"PLEASE move??" Jack begged anxiously.

"NO!! I can't just move aside and let you escape!!" Will said firmly

Jack cocked his pistol.

"This shot," he said menacingly again, "was NOT MEANT for you."

Jade was watching this whole thing, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Brown come up from behind Jack-

"JACK!!! Behind you!!!" Jade shouted at him frantically.

-And crashed his whiskey bottle on Jack's head. Jack fell to the floor, Jade rushed up to him, and then the door crashed down to reveal a damp Norrington (HA HA, Commo-BORE!!!!!!!Sparrow MoNkEy) and some of his soldiers. They looked at the scene before them before the Commodore's drone sounded.

"Thank you, Mr.Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." 

"Just doin' me civic duty, sir." Mr.Brown slurred.

Norrington turned to his men.

"Well I think we'll all remember the day Captain Sparrow ALMOST escaped. Take him away. Oh, and Miss Jade, your father is VERY disappointed in your unladylike behavior-associating yourself with a PIRATE! As I am displeased, I might add," he said, looking at his wet uniform, "therefore, he has given me permission to assign you a punishment- a night in a cell, or at home, a weeks worth of restriction. Which would it be?"

Jade thought about it. If she went and spent the night in jail, she would see Jack before he-

'NO. I will NOT think about that!!' she mentally told herself firmly. She would see Jack, and it would be for one night. Restriction would be for a whole week, and she wouldn't see Jack, but she would keep her reputation. 'Bloody reputations!!!' Jade made up her mind.

"I'll spend the night in the cell. WITH Mr.Sparrow" She said. And to complete with a cherry on top, she gave Norrington her never-fail-puppydog eyes, full of the sea aqua and pleading. Norrinton seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but then gave in.

"Oh, all right."

Jade smirked, satisfied.

"I knew you would see it my way."

Jade sauntered out the door with Norrington on her heels.

HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Should I write more????? If so, I'm HUNGRY for reviews!!!

Sparrow MoNkEy


	4. A cell with Jack and an escape with Will

~*THANK U PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I don't have much to say, so I'll get started. (TOLD u I don't have much to say!!!!!!!!) Sparrow MoNkEy*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A cell with Jack & an escape with Will  
  
Norrington's guards pushed Jade all the way to the jail. [They had to carry Jack because he was still unconscious] They were both put in one cell. Jade looked at her surroundings. There was a cot on one side of the small cell. There was also a small barred window. Jade stepped up to the ledge. It had a good view of the harbor-and the sea. Jade sighed. How she wished she could be on the ocean, instead of this dirty jail. She turned to look at Jack. He was still unconscious, and had a cut on his forehead, right above his left eyebrow. Jade got down from the ledge, dragged Jack to the cot, and sat on the edge of it. She ripped a piece of her white shirt and pressed it over Jack's cut.  
  
From the pain he winced and opened his kohl-lined eyes to meet her sea-like ones. While she cleaned his wound, he kept staring at her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful, luv. Just like the sea, they are." He said in wonder. Jack had never seen anyone with such wonderful eyes...  
  
Jade smiled at him.  
  
"I know. Everyone keeps telling me that. I suppose it comes from liking the sea so much. Ever since I can remember, I've loved the ocean," while Jade said this, her eyes sparked, and Jack thought that he saw waves in her them. "it's where you could really be free. Whenever I was on a ship, I'd go to the bow and look at the horizon.... but that never happens anymore. Ever since I was ten, when Elizabeth was born, we haven't been on another ship. I suppose it saddens my father, since my mother loved to sail...."  
  
Jade broke off. She didn't want to talk about her mother. Jade continued to clean Jack's wound until he sat up. The blood stopped flowing, so she took the bloodied rag off his head. They didn't say anything more. Just listened to the other prisoners try to lure a dog with bones. The dog had keys in its mouth.  
  
"You can stop doing that," said Jack in annoyance. "The doggie's never going to move."  
  
"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" retorted one prisoner. Jack smirked and leaned against the wall of the cell.  
  
"I just hope we can get out of here soon....hey, Jack??" Jade asked him once she saw how big the lock was, "Can I borrow your knife??"  
  
Jack looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Why???"  
  
Jade sighed and nodded her head towards the lock.  
  
"OHHHH."  
  
Jack threw her his dagger, she caught it and began to furiously pick the lock. But then everyone heard the sound of guns and cannons outside.  
  
"I know those guns," Jack said as he staggered over to the window,  
  
"It's the PEARL."  
  
One of the prisoners stepped up to the bars separating the two cells.  
  
"The Black Pearl?? I've heard stories...the Black Pearl doesn't leave any survivors."  
  
Jack looked at him as if he was extremely stupid.  
  
"No survivors?? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"  
  
Jade kept on picking the lock while she said,  
  
"Quite true, Jack."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"CAPTAIN!!"  
  
"Oh, right. CAPTAIN Jack. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Then there was a loud BANG! Jack jumped down from the ledge on to the floor of the cell as a cannon crashed through the other cell. Upon escaping, one prisoner said,  
  
"My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all!!"  
  
And he and the others jumped out of the whole made by the cannon, which couldn't fit a head through Jack and Jade's side.  
  
A while later, two big ugly pirates came into the jail. On coming in, one of them stated,  
  
"This ain't the armory!!!"  
  
The other one noticed Jack.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow!! Last time I saw you, you were on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much,"   
  
But then he looked at Jade.   
  
"Or maybe they have."  
  
Jack moved in front of Jade protectively.  
  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for mutineers and betrayers."  
  
Jade turned around just to see the pirate grab Jack's throat through the bars. His flesh turned to a skeleton in the moonlight. Jade screamed and backed up against the wall. Jack glanced at her worriedly. He continued talking to the pirate.  
  
"So there is a curse...that's interesting..." he mused.  
  
Twigg let go of Jack's neck.  
  
"You know NOTHING of hell."  
  
Jack picked up one of the bones on the floor and studied it.  
  
"That's veeeerrrry interesting..."  
  
Jade, once calmed down, left Jack to his thoughts and tried, once again, to pick the lock.  
  
In the morning, Jack woke up to find Jade STILL picking the lock. 'The lass sure wants out!!!' he thought, amused. He watched her for a while. She was twisting and turning the lock almost every way imaginable.  
  
"Please..." she was muttering. It was still locked. She groaned in frustration.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Can't-get-thing-to-unlock!!!!!!" she then tried jabbing the dagger into the lock. There was a noticeable CLICK. She turned around to find Jack staring dreamily at her.  
  
"What're you staring at??" she asked him, blushing.  
  
Jack shook himself.  
  
"Nothing luv." At this, Jade looked disappointed, "How're you coming with the lock??"  
  
"Oh, I-I think I got it." She opened the door and gave the scuffed dagger to Jack. He whistled.   
  
"Good going, luv. Now, just let me get my effects."  
  
"AND my sword!!" she reminded him. Jack put all of his stuff in the right places on his belt. He gave Jade her sword, and she attached it to her belt. They snuck out of the jail to the docks. On the way, they ran into Will.  
  
"Miss Jade, Sparrow!! How'd you escape jail??"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.   
  
"We have brains, Will." She turned to Jack. "Or, at least I do." She said, smiling sweetly at Jack's glare.  
  
"Well Miss Elizabeth was taken by pirates last night. We have to rescue her!!"  
  
Jade gasped. Not her sister!!  
  
"OF COURSE WE'LL FIND HER!!! We have to!! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!!! Not Elizabeth!!!" Jade's aqua eyes began to moisten and she sniffled. She was trying not to cry in front of two men. (How embarrassing!!! ~*Sparrow MoNkEy*~) Will patted her shoulder.  
  
"It's all right. We'll find her. You, Sparrow, are you familiar with a ship called the Black Pearl?"  
  
Jack was looking at Will and Jade jealously.   
  
"I've 'eard of it."  
  
"Well? Where does it make berth??"  
  
Jack looked startled.  
  
"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories??"  
  
At Will's obvious lack of information, he started talking.  
  
"Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sailed to the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is."  
  
Will kept at it.  
  
"The ship is real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it??"  
  
Jack's interest suddenly went to his nails, which amused Jade greatly.  
  
"Why ask me?" he asked Will suspiciously.  
  
"Because you're a pirate." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"  
  
Will was fuming.  
  
"NEVER!! As I told you before, Miss Jade's sister is missing."  
  
Jade flashed Will an all-knowing smile. [He likes Elizabeth]   
  
Jack also grinned at Will.  
  
"Oh, so it IS you've found a girl. I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win, fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
Jade was purely annoyed. She HAD to save her sister!  
  
"JACK!! Stop being so stubborn! We HAVE to save Elizabeth!! She's MY SISTER!!!"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"Fine. But only because she's YOUR sister, savvy? And Will, what's your full name?  
  
"William Turner."  
  
Jack's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I see. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aha. Well, Will, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you, and the lovely Jade to the Black Pearl, and rescue your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"  
  
Will thought for a split second.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Agreed. Now let's get going."  
  
Jack grabbed Jade's hand and grinned at her. She smiled back. They headed under a dock, with Will at their heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Well. Another chapter completed!!!! GO MEEEE!!!!!  
  
Just to tell you, I might need another day or two to write the fifth chapter, 'Commandeering a ship & headed 4 Tortuga'. Okay? I promise to update as soon as I get it done!!! Meanwhile, just click on that little 'GO' button, and REVIEW like CRAZY!!!!!   
  
Later, ya'll  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********Sparrow MoNkEy*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Commandeering a ship, and headed 4 Tortu

~*Hi Peoples!!!!!!!! Another chappie here!!!!!!!!! By the way YES!!! I AM HYPER!!!!(but not most of the time. Just thought I would tell u that so u wouldn't get scared.) And no. I don't drink soda. Especially vanilla coke. I just had waaaaaay too many cookies!!! Okay......on with the story.......~*Sparrow MoNkEy*~  
  
By the way, I have snippets of Celene Dion's song from Titanic, 'My Heart Will Go On.' Just so u people know.  
  
Disclaimer: (AAAG!!! I keep forgetting to put these in!!!) I own nothing except Jade. ALLRIGHT???? I don't want to write this in every SINGLE chapter, so just refer to here.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Commandeering a ship and headed 4 Tortuga  
  
Jack held Jade's hand while they headed towards the docks with Will behind them. Will guessed at what they were going to do.  
  
"We're going to steal a ship? THAT ship?" he said, pointing to the Dauntless  
  
"COMMANDEER. We're going to commandeer, THAT ship. Nautical term."  
  
Jade saw guards all around.  
  
"Jack, how will we 'commandeer' that ship?? There are guards all over the place."  
  
Jack turned to face her.  
  
"Luv, don't worry. (~*We all know what's coming next...~*Sparrow MoNkEy*~) I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? Oh, and Will, one more thing, or there's no use going...This girl, how far are you willing to go for her?"  
  
Jade tore her eyes from Jack's handsome roguish face to look at Will. 'Mmmm. This should be interesting...'  
  
Will didn't hesitate.  
  
"I'd DIE for her!!"  
  
Jack looked relieved.  
  
"OH good. No worries, then!!"  
  
Jack led Jade [he was still holding her hand, though she didn't mind at all. She rather liked it.] and Will to a line of rowboats on the shore. They all got under one and slipped into the water. Fully under the water, they created their own little air pocket.  
  
"This is either MADNESS or BRILLIANCE!!" stated Will.  
  
Jade turned around.  
  
"It's amazing how those two traits coincide." She said in unison with Jack. He grinned at her. Jade grinned back. She was already on her way to adoring him....  
  
"All right. On the count of three, we all throw off the boat and kick to the surface, savvy?"  
  
Jade snapped back to Earth. She took a deep breath.  
  
"One......Two......THREE!!"  
  
Then they all shoved the lifeboat over and swam to the surface. They climbed aboard the Dauntless.  
  
"Everyone stay calm... We are taking over the ship!!!" Jack declared.  
  
Will agreed.  
  
"Aye, avast!!" He pointed his sword at Gillette.  
  
Jack and Jade looked at Will strangely. He just shrugged. The whole crew of the Dauntless burst out laughing. Including Gillette, who said pompously,  
  
"This ship cannot be run by two men, and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay!!"  
  
Jack took his pistol and aimed it at Gillette's nose, then cocked it as he said,  
  
"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy??"  
  
Then all three of them left Gillette and his crew in a rowboat. Gillette was frantically motioning to someone on shore. Probably Norrington, who was at the docks. After a few minutes, the Interceptor was heading towards them.  
  
Will scrambled up to the helm to warn Jack.  
  
"Here they come!!" he said breathlessly.  
  
Jack turned around and smirked.   
  
"Jade!!! Come here, luv!!"  
  
Jade also went to the helm.  
  
"Yes? Captain?" she corrected herself, smiling.  
  
"Dahling, when I give the signal, take this," he handed her his dagger, "and disable the rudder. Savvy?"  
  
Jade took the dagger and smiled at him.  
  
"Savvy, Captain."  
  
Then when she looked back at him, he was watching her, with a strange expression on his face......  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Jade ran down to the rudder and jabbed the knife into it, disabling it. She headed back to the deck. She heard Norrington yell.  
  
"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!!!"  
  
Jade ran up to Jack and Will, who had ropes. Will swung aboard the Interceptor, but Jack placed an arm around Jade's slim waist and whispered,  
  
"Ye ready luv?"  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
"Yes!" she whispered back, and held onto his neck as they swung over. Once on the Interceptor, she was reluctant to let go. Jack grinned at her hesitation.  
  
"I know. I'm irresistible, luv." But he didn't mind...he liked Jade...  
  
Jade gave him a look that said, 'Oh REALLY??'  
  
"Get over yourself!!" she said half-heartedly, while she slapped his arm playfully.  
  
Will, meanwhile, had cut the ropes attached to the Dauntless with a hatchet. They started to sail away. Jack took the wheel, while Jade strolled over to the railing on the helm and shouted,  
  
"THANK YOU, COMMODORE, FOR HELPING US MAKE WAY!!!! WE WOULD"VE HAD A HARD TIME OF IT JUST OURSELVES!!!!!   
  
She heard Norrington shout to his men to get back to the Interceptor, and ONE obeyed, and ended up falling into the water.  
  
It was evening on the Interceptor. Jade was at the bow, her hair loose, and blowing in the wind. Looking exactly like dark silky waves cascading down her shoulders and hips. Unbeknownst to her, Jack was watching her. Everything about her reminded him about the sea in some ways......Her eyes, he could lose himself if he stared into them for long; her walk, she swayed SLIGHTLY but enough to notice when she did; and now her hair, in curly waves down her back, the wind sifting through the curls......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~* Okay, just so u know, I have the soundtrack from Titanic on... it gives a romantic mood, so IF u have it, u could go and listen to #4, #14, or #15 on it while reading this. Sorry, i'm a romance fanatic, and this next part is sort of MUUUUSSSHHHYYY....... ~*Sparrow MoNkEy*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jade then started to sing/whisper softly. The melody was soft and sweet.  
  
"'Ev'ry night in my dreams, I see you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on,"  
  
When Jack heard the song, he couldn't help feeling rather jealous of the man she meant.  
  
"'But you're here, so there's nothing I fear, and I know my heart will go on. Hope we'll stay forever this way, you are safe, in my heart. Now I know my heart will not go on......'"  
  
Jack was startled. She couldn't have meant Will! 'But then... she would've meant...... Nah!' and, shoving those thoughts aside, he called Will to take the wheel, and strolled up to Jade.  
  
"'Ello, luv. Beautiful song that was, very beautiful. Who's the lost love, hmmm??" he asked, flinching slightly at the thought that she had a lover...  
  
Jade started to turn red.  
  
"Not lost, just-just found, actually..." she said, turning even redder.   
  
Jack's expression then was between a grimace and a smirk as he said,  
  
"Ahhhh. The whelp??"  
  
Jade spun around.  
  
"WILL??? Oh no, no, no, no, no!! Uh," she started to say, but saw a smirk appearing on Jack's face, so decided against it. "Uh, um. I-I have to, uh, see if there's anything in the galley. Excuse me..." she staggered down to the galley, leaving Jack alone in his thoughts.  
  
The next morning, Jack wasn't at the wheel. It was tied in the position he wanted while he tied the ropes. Will was telling Jade, and Jack, who was partly listening, about his life, while sharpening a sword.  
  
"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," he finished, looking at Jack.  
  
Jack looked uninterested.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"My father, Will Turner. Near the jail it was only after you learned my whole name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I-" he looked at Jade, "And Miss Jade wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father!!"  
  
Jack sighed as he finished tying a rope and stood up.  
  
"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner. Ev'ryone else called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill.  
  
"BOOTSTRAP??" Jade asked in curiosity. Jack smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Aye, luv. Good man, good pirate." To Will, he stated, "I swear, you look just like him!!"  
  
Will was affronted.  
  
"That's NOT true!! He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!!"  
  
Jack sneered.  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a SCALLYWAG!!" stated Jack in annoyance.  
  
Will drew his sword.  
  
"My father, WAS NOT a pirate!!!"  
  
Jade stepped up. Just in case a fight broke out between them, she would steer the wheel. But Jack hadn't moved. In fact, he looked extremely bored.  
  
"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." He confirmed calmly.  
  
Will was seething.  
  
"You didn't beat me. You abandoned the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you!!"  
  
Jack sneered again.  
  
"Well, that's not much incentive for me to fight fairly, then, is it??" Then he turned the wheel fiercely to one side, making the yard go into Will and Jade. Will caught on to it, but as soon as they were over the water, Jade fell in the water with a scream.  
  
"JADE!!!"  
  
Jack threw Jade some rope, which she immediately grabbed, and he pulled her back up onto the ship. She was dripping wet.  
  
"Here, luv." Jack murmured as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Jade. "Sorry 'bout that..."  
  
"It's all right Jack. It was... rather exciting, actually." She turned to smile nervously at him. After smirking back, Jack turned to Will.  
  
"Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention!!" he demanded. "The only rules that matter are these, what a man CAN do, and what a man CAN'T do...For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate AND a good man, or you can't... The pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll just have to square with that someday...As for me, I could let you drown... But the lovely Jade here, and I can't bring this ship all the way to Tortuga all by our onesies, savvy? So..." he said as he turned the wheel back and Will collapsed on the deck. Jack continued speaking, holding Will's sword.  
  
"Can you sail under the command of a pirate," he flipped the sword, "Or can you not?"  
  
Will took the sword and confirmed,  
  
"Tortuga??"  
  
Jack smirked.  
  
"Tortuga!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* Hi!!! i'm feeling very hyper for some reason, tho I'm always hyper, so I don't even kno WHAT I'm talking about..... Oh, well!! Anyway, *AHEM!! * some REVIEWS would be just GREAT!!!! ~* Sparrow MoNkEy*~ 


	6. Tortuga, beginning of feelings, and a pi

~*Thank u all 4 my reviews!!!!!!!! Okay, this is sort of a LITTLE mushier chapter, okay??? So if u don't like kissing, don't read this. NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! i DID warn u.........Plus, I'm sorry 'bout the looooong delay, but I had to study 4 a biiiiig test, and it JUST HAPPENED 2 snow today, so, 2 make it up 2 u, here's the 6th chappie!! HAVE FUN!!!! ~*  
  
~* P.S. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and ............JUNK CEREAL!!!!!!! [sorry. I got hyper. AGAIN!!!!!!!]~* Sparrow MoNkEy*~  
  
Chapter 6 'Tortuga, beginning of feelings, and a pirate crew'  
  
Jack was leading Jade and Will throughout Tortuga. They stopped at an intersection in the road.  
  
"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous banquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"  
  
Will looked around, disgusted with all the whores and drunken men.  
  
"It'll linger."  
  
Jack smirked at him and then turned to Jade.  
  
"What about you, luv?"  
  
Jade also looked around. It wasn't THAT bad... Sure, there were whores and drunks, but at least it wasn't BORING, like Port Royal...  
  
"I suppose it's all right. I mean, it's obviously not dull, like Port Royal." She said thoughtfully, smirking at Will's expression. He was looking at her as if she was mad. She turned to Jack, grinning.  
  
He grinned back as he thought, 'AHA, my kind of girl...' But was broken out of his reverie as a stick-like, redheaded woman came towards them. Obviously Jack knew her, and reluctantly welcomed her.  
  
"Scarlett!!"  
  
She gave him a good slap.  
  
"Don't think I deserved that..."  
  
Then another woman, also stick-like, came towards them. But unlike Scarlett, she was blonde.  
  
"Giselle!!"  
  
She smirked as she nodded her head in Scarlett's direction.  
  
"Who was she??" but then she saw Jade. "And who is SHE??"  
  
Jack started to introduce Jade, but before he could say anything, he was slapped. Again.  
  
"I may have deserved that..."  
  
Once Jack recovered from all the slapping, he led them all to a bar, called the Faithful Bride. Jack filled two buckets of cold water, handed one to Will, and headed to the back, where there were stables. In, sleeping with the pigs, was a man. He looked somewhat familiar to Jade... Jack smirked and threw a bucket on him. The man woke up with a rage.  
  
"CURSE YE FOR BREATHING, YE SLACKED-JAWED IDIOT!!!" but then he calmed down once realizing who woke him.  
  
"MOTHER'S LOVE!!! Jack!!! You should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping... 'S bad luck!!!"  
  
This last statement caused Jade to realize who the man was.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs??"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Jack started answering Gibbs's dilemma from before.  
  
"Fortunately I know how to counter that kind of bad luck. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who did the sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition, from the man who did the waking..."  
  
Gibbs's face went through being lost, to confused, then to 'Oh-I-get-it' kind of looks.  
  
"Aye. That'll about do it!"  
  
Jack offered Gibbs his hand and helped him up. Will finally made use of the bucket in his hands, and splashed it all over Gibbs.  
  
"BLAST!! I'm ALREADY AWAKE!!!" he sputtered   
  
"That was for the smell."  
  
After considering it, Gibbs nodded understandably.  
  
Once at the bar, Jack and Gibbs got a table while Jade and Will were standing near a pole.  
  
"Keep a sharp eye..." Jack said as he strolled to the table.   
  
Jade watched Jack talk with Gibbs while Will went off to get some rum. Every now and then, while Gibbs wasn't looking, Jack would steal glances at her and grin. She would blush, or smile back. After a while, a drunken man that had been staring at her ever since she stepped into the bar, came towards her and leered,   
  
"Well, well, well. 'ooks like I got meself some ennertainment for th' nigh.'"   
  
Jade tried to scream for Jack, but the drunk gagged her with his hand. Jade kicked anything in sight, trying to make a racket so someone would help her, but there was so much other noise in the place, that not many people noticed.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was finishing his talk with Gibbs.  
  
"...Take what ye can..."  
  
"...Give nothin' back..."  
  
With that, they clanked mugs and drank what was left of rum in them. After that, Jack threw some coins on the table to pay for the drinks and looked around for Jade- and Will. He couldn't find Jade, but he saw Will, who was walking towards them with two mugs.  
  
"Where's Jade????" they asked each other in unison.  
  
Jack frantically scanned the bar. In one corner of his eye, he saw a drunk leading, or dragging, a struggling woman, with aqua eyes...Jack could recognize those eyes any where... He started running up to them.  
  
Jade's captive asked for a room. Her eyes widened. She knew what went on in those rooms...  
  
Out of pure fear, she bit the drunk's hand as hard as she could, which was pretty hard. He screamed out a curse, and grabbed a knife from a table nearby. He wasted no time and slashed her side, shins, and arms. All Jade could do was kick the dagger from his hand, before collapsing, unconscious, at Jack's feet. [since he just came, running up.] The man came up with yet another knife, but Jack took out his sword.  
  
"That's not very nice!!!" He said before stabbing the drunk.   
  
Once that was done, Jack cradled Jade in his arms.  
  
"Dahling," he whispered, "Can ye hear me? God luv, what did he DO to ye??"  
  
Will and Gibbs rushed up as Jack easily lifted Jade in his arms.  
  
"She's hurt pretty bad...Gotta get some rooms someplace..."  
  
Gibbs felt the need to pass on good advice.  
  
"There's an inn on Horsome Avenue, Jack. Ye three could go there, while I find ourselves a crew."  
  
Then he left to begin his search. Will and Jack, who was still carrying Jade, went off to Horsome Avenue. Once at the inn, they got some rooms, and Jack put Jade gently down on one of the beds. She really looked beat up. She had bruises on her face and neck, probable where the drunk dragged her, little cuts on her arms and shins, and a deep one on her side-which would leave a scar. Jack took some of his precious rum and cleaned Jade's wound. She awoke with the pain and hissed from it.   
  
'Ahhh. Her eyes...I love em' thought Jack.  
  
"Jack??"  
  
"Shhh. I'm 'ere, dahling. 'Ol Jack won't let anything else happen to ye."   
  
Once Jade recalled everything that happened, she burst out crying. Jack had no idea what to do. He'd experienced women who slapped him, yes. But crying, no.  
  
Thinking of the only thing he could do at that moment, Jack wrapped his arms about her and held her close. He felt her calm down a little.  
  
"Listen, luv. I won't let anythin' else happen to ye. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy??"  
  
Jade dried her eyes and sniffled.  
  
"Savvy." Her voice was hoarse from crying.  
  
Jack smiled and his kohl-lined eyes made their way down to Jade's lips. He couldn't resist-he quickly kissed her.  
  
Jade was caught off-guard. After getting over her shock, she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back. She was almost always half-wishing that would happen. Jack broke the kiss and stood up.  
  
"Night' luv." He said as he went to his own bedroom.  
  
Little did he know, Jade had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Goodnight, Jack."  
  
Will, Jack, and Jade were on the Interceptor, and Jack was inspecting the crew that Gibbs had got during the night.  
  
"Feast your eyes, Captain. Faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot."  
  
Jack stopped in front of an old man with a parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"You!! Sailor!!"  
  
Gibbs interrupted.  
  
"Cotton, sir."  
  
Jack continued.   
  
"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage to follow orders and stay true in the face of almost certain death??"  
  
Cotton didn't answer. Jack grew impatient.  
  
"Mr. Cotton!!! Answer, man!!"  
  
Gibbs interrupted again.  
  
"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil got his tongue cut out. Trained the parrot t' talk for 'im. Though no one yet figured how..."  
  
"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."  
  
The parrot squawked,  
  
"Wind in the sails!! Wind in the sails!!"  
  
Gibbs offered a translation.  
  
"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'."  
  
"Of course it does!!" he turned to Will, who looked thoughtful. "Satisfied??"  
  
"Well, you've proved them mad..."  
  
Then what sounded like a woman speaking, someone said,  
  
"And what's the benefit for us??"  
  
Jack frowned and cautiously stepped down to the sailor and took off their hat. Raven-black hair fell down on their shoulders.  
  
Jack smirked.  
  
"Anamaria."  
  
She slapped him good. Will looked impatient.  
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."  
  
Jack looked at him and said as-a-matter-of-factly,  
  
"Actually, that one I did deserve."  
  
Anamaria fumed.  
  
"You stole MY BOAT!!!" she accused.  
  
"Actually," Jack started to explain before getting slapped again.  
  
"BORROWED," he continued, "Borrowed, without permission, But with every intention of bringing it back."  
  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T!!"  
  
Jack squirmed.  
  
"You'll get another one!!"  
  
She pointed her finger at him threateningly.  
  
"I WILL!!"  
  
Will joined the conversation.  
  
"A better one."  
  
Jack agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"A BETTER one!!"  
  
Will pointed to a ship out on the sea.  
  
"THAT one."  
  
Jack faced him.  
  
"WHAT ONE?? THAT ONE????"  
  
The whole crew looked at him.  
  
"Aye!! THAT one!! What say you??"  
  
All the crew, including Anamaria yelled,  
  
"AYE!!!"  
  
The crew got to work. As she walked by, Anamaria grabbed her hat back. Gibbs walked over to Jack, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no sir. It's frightful bad having a woman on board, sir," he looked at Jade and Anamaria, who were talking and laughing softly. "Let alone TWO."  
  
Jack looked to the sky.  
  
"It'd be far worse not to, however." He said as he went to the helm.  
  
Gibbs and Will were left trying to find what Jack had been looking at.  
  
~* HI!! Well that's the end of the 6th chappie!! Oh, and if u're gonna review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no flames, all right?? If u don't like mushy stuff, that's not my problem. I DID warn u at the beginning!!! REMEMBER, REVIEW!!!!! ~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* Sparrow MoNkEy*~ 


	7. Sorry, not a chappie, BUT VERY IMPORTANT

~* Okay, this isn't a chapter, OBVIOUSLY, but I promise u guys that I'll update at least THREE CHAPTERS over the President's day weekend!!!!! WON'T THAT BE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN??????  
  
Trinity144: I FINALLY TRIED VANILLA COKE!!! It's goooooooooooooood!!! *hic* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! *hic!!*  
  
LittleDragonGirl914: Thank ye!!!! I hope it'll stay without flames!!!! OOOOOH, they can be nasty..  
  
ALLRIGHT PEOPLE!! Kinda busy over the week, but hey, hoo isn't??? So ye GOTTA WAIT till the weekend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so, in the meantime..  
  
*hands out Jack Sparrow and Jade dolls with matching outfits; J.S. cookies(YAY 4 COOKIES!!!!!!); J.S. & J.S. (WOW!! They have the same initials!!! Seriously I didn't realize that!!! COOL!!) oil as-real-as-u- can-make-it portraits; and models of the Black Pearl and Rum island!!!!!  
  
See ya'll on the week-end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******Sparrow MoNkEy*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. A storm and Isle de Muerta

~* Hi people-persons!!! Okay, here's the 7th chappie......Uh, yeah...right...well...here ya go...I KNOW!!! 4 ONCE I'm not hyper. 4 the love of captain S, I'm sooooooo depressed 4 some STUPID reason...maybe potc soundtrack'll cheer mi up...oh and ill probably just get one more chapter besides this one, cause I got lots of stuff to do that I forgot about...DARN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*  
  
Chapter 7 A Storm and Isle de Muerta  
  
A few days later...  
  
The Interceptor with its new crew headed into a storm. There were humongus waves that crashed against the side of the ship and onto the deck. Will and Gibbs were fixing ropes that untied for the fourth time.  
  
"HOW CAN WE GO TO AN ISLAND THAT NOBODY CAN FIND, With A COMPASS THAT DOESN'T POINT NORTH?????" shouted Will to Gibbs.  
  
"AH, THE COMPASS DON'T POINT NORTH, BUT WE AREN'T TRYING TO FIND NORTH, ARE WE????" he called back to Will. To Jack, he yelled, "WE SHOULD DROP CANVAS, SIR!!!!"  
  
Jack looked determined.  
  
"She can hold on a bit longer!!!!!!" he called while steadying the wheel.  
  
"What has put ye in such a fine mood, Cap'n???  
  
Jack had a wild gleam in his eyes.  
  
"We're catching up!!!"  
  
Jade was helping Anamaria tie up some more ropes on the other side of the ship. Anamaria was looking at Jade's work, impressed at how much Jade knew about knots.  
  
"Yer a natural at this, Jade!!"  
  
But before Jade could answer, a wave toppled onto the deck and swept her overboard, screaming. She grabbed onto something, and it turned out to be Anamaria's hand.  
  
"HOLD ON, GIRL, I'LL GIT YE OUTTA THERE!!" she threw Jade a rope, which she grabbed, and pulled her back on deck. But as soon as she was back on deck, ANOTHER wave, bigger this time, crashed on the deck near Jade and Anamaria. It also took a startled Jade, because Anamaria had held onto the mast. She watched as Jade was carried by the wave and knocked unconscious under the water as another wave crashed against the one that took Jade. Anamaria ran to the helm.  
  
"Jade fell overboard Capn!!!"  
  
Jack's face went white, and he barked to Anamaria,  
  
"TAKE THE WHEEL!!!"  
  
He tied a rope around his waist and dove into the water.  
  
(~* i was tempted 2 leave it here, but then that wouldn't B fair, now, would it?? So, being the generous person that i am, here's mooooore...*~)  
  
Jade was drifting down to the coral on the bottom of the ocean, drowning. Jack was just above her, and he reached out and slipped his arm around her slender waist. Then he pulled them both up back onto the deck. Jack hoisted Jade over his shoulder, went to the captain's quarters, and put her on the bed. Jade started coughing up water, but didn't wake up. Jack watched her for a minute, and then she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Jack??" she asked weakly. Jack let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah? I'm 'ere, luv."  
  
"What happened??"  
  
Jack answered while scratching his chin and counting off his fingers.  
  
"Well, th' way ah see it, is that, ye fell in the water, got unconscious, and ah rescued ye. Savvy??"  
  
Jade smiled, but quickly grimaced as an enormous headache began to form. She fell back against the pillow, clutching her head. Jack was worried.  
  
"Ye all right, luv??"  
  
Jade groaned in response.  
  
"My heeeeeaaad..."  
  
Jack got up and felt her forehead with the back of his fingers. It was warm. Jack sighed. The only thing close to medicine they had was rum. He went over to his chest, got out two bottles, and handed one to Jade.  
  
"Here, luv. Drink some of this." And he started to drink his own bottle.  
  
Jade did as she was told and sipped the rum. It wasn't really THAT bad...it was actually kinda...good. She started to giggle. Jack looked up from his drink to look at her questioningly.  
  
"Somethin' amusing' luv?"  
  
Jade began to laugh.  
  
"Sorry, it's just, [laugh] the look on my father's [laugh] face if he saw me!!" Then a look of sadness crossed her face. Jack looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Ye miss 'em, don't ye, dahling?"  
  
Jade sighed.  
  
"Yes, Jack. I miss them. I mean, I hope that Elizabeth's all right. She wasn't taken by pirates like you, Jack. Barbossa's crew is evil-they could've raped her already!" Her eyes began to moisten at the prospect. Jack became uneasy.  
  
"Luv, please don't cry...I hate it when ye cry."  
  
He reached out and wiped a tear away with his calloused thumb. Jade sniffled. Jack pulled her into his comforting embrace, and set his cheek on top of her head.  
  
"I'm sure she's all right, dahling."  
  
Outside, the storm subsided and they were nearing Isle de Muerta. Jack and Jade had left the quarters and were on deck. Jack's eyes lit with triumph when Isle de Muerta came into view. He turned to Jade, who was next to him.  
  
"Ye see, luv? Yer sister and me Pearl are right at that island."  
  
"Isle de Muerta?"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Aye."  
  
~* Hellooo!!!!!! Yup the soundtrack worked wonders!!!! And i promise ill update another chapter-like-tomarrow or somethin'. * K? hands out C.J.S. tattoo kits, fave rum recipies and C.J.S. pillow cases * HAVE FUN!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********Sparrow MoNkEy********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. REALLY Isle de Muerta

Hello, persons!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm really really really really really really REEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYY sorry that I didn't update in the last...gee, I dunno...katrillion years, at least...(hangs poor lil' head in shame() but now I'll make it aaaaalllll up 2 u!!!!( (reasons I COULDN 'T UPDATE:  
  
I was sick w/ strep, & allergies, which might be just that or bronchitis I was reading other fanfics I was buuuuuusssssyyy w/ school and a friggin' science report...ugh!!!! I had a piano concert and a chorus concert, so I had to practice. I was just plain bored & VERY surprisingly didn't think to update...(bangs her head on the Black Pearl) STUPID!!!! STUPID!!! (stops because she gets amnesia...NAW!!! Just kidding!!!)  
Okay, I think u get the picture...so I was really busy!!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Captain Jack Sparrow, do u REALLY think I would  
write this stuff?? sigh wish I owned Captain Sparrow...and Legolas...and  
Johnny Depp...and lots o' other stuff...  
All rightie then, enough of hearing me ramble, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
Just to tell ye ' ' = Jade's thoughts, okay?? In case u didn't  
already kno...  
  
Chapter 9 REALLY Isle de Muerta (hee, hee)  
  
After Jack went back up to the helm to finish steering the ship, Jade was  
once more alone in the room, and left to her thoughts. Jack had been so  
nice just then...although he was always really kind to her, it was  
still...nice. And then there was Elizabeth... 'Oh, please little sister,  
PLEASE be safe!!' Jade prayed. Then, when she got tired of not being  
useful, she abandoned the room and also went up deck.  
  
When she appeared on deck, the first thing Jade noticed was that they had  
docked near a foggy, gloomy and rocky type of island...  
  
"Isle de Muerta..." she whispered aloud. She then walked towards Will and  
Gibbs, who were having a conversation about, as usual, Jack. Jade sat on  
a nearby barrel and just listened in.  
  
"...How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked Gibbs.  
  
"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited  
three days and three nights until all a manner of sea creatures came and  
acclimated to his prescence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a  
couple of sea turtles and made a raft!"  
  
Jade snorted at this. 'Honestly...'  
  
Will looked as if he didn't believe Gibbs.  
  
"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" he repeated.  
  
"Aye, sea turtles!" Gibbs confirmed.  
  
Will continued to study him until Jade cut in,  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs, what did Jack 'supposedly' use for rope, hmm??"  
  
Gibbs opened and closed his mouth a few times, making him look like a fish. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. They all turned to face the owner. Jack looked at them all with such a serious look it caused the corners of Jade's mouth to twitch into a grin.  
  
"Human hair..." drawled Jack, "From mah back..."  
  
Jade couldn't help it. She burst into laughter. After she calmed down a bit, Jack called to his crew,  
  
"Let go of the anchor!! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore, luv You'll be safer here."  
  
Jade's expression would be described: 'ARE YOU CRAZY?????'  
  
"But, Jack, I HAVE to come!!! Heaven above, I'm Elizabeth's sister!!!  
  
Jack smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Sorry, doll, but I just couldn't live with meself if something happened to you, and, well, I want to live, so..."  
  
Jade huffed.  
  
"Oh! Fine then! Go and rescue my sister without me!! I'm sure I would much rather just stay here while she bleeds to death, or something, by PIRATES!!" she drawled sarcastically while she went over to the other end of the railing to work on knotting some ropes with Anamaria.  
  
Jack shook his head at her in disbelief.  
  
"Gee, luv, I'm only trying to protect ye, savvy??"  
  
Then when Jade gave him a stubborn little smile, he saluted her (U kno- like in the beginning of the movie, he saluted the dead pirates??? Well, this is the same...okay-read on!!!) and went into the boat with Will.  
  
Jade, meanwhile, had some plans of her own. Since the rest of the crew was working dilegently, she got herself a small boat of her own, her sword, and started rowing towards Isle de Muerta.  
  
It wasn't hard to row a boat, really, she had no idea why the girls wouldn't participate in her 'ship/boat' games at home when she was a little girl...  
  
BANG!!!  
  
A gunshot startled Jade out of her thoughts. She had a feeling it was...'Oh, no!!'  
  
"Jack!!!"  
  
Jade hurried to shore, jumped out of the boat and headed into a cave supposedly leading deep into Isle de Muerta.  
  
Should I write moooooorrreeee???????.........................  
  
Well should I????  
  
OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee sorry I like messin' wit ya...  
  
The cave/tunnels of Isle de Muerta were dark and wet and scattered with coins. Jade had to feel her way through them, and bruised and scraped her head and arms many times on the jagged rocks that stuck out from the cave walls.  
  
In a few minutes, she reached more tunnels that were lighter, so she could at least see. While walking, she tripped on something-or someone-  
  
"Jack!!! Oh, God!!!" Jade got on her knees and rolled him over. "Jack!!! Can you hear me?? Oh, please, love, wake up!!!" she started to shake Jack until he came to.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Oh Jack, finally!! I thought you were..." Jade couldn't finish.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"So ye went against my orders and came all the way here because..." he paused. "I'm irresistable!!" (TOTALLY!!!!!!!! swoons!!!)  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jack, who did this?? Do you know??"  
  
Jack's brown eyes darkened.  
  
"'Course I know...Bloody stupid Will..." he shrugged and picked up the paddle next to him. Jade helped up and they snuck around the tunnels, trying to find out what was going on, not letting go of their hands. Before long, they reached the cave and were surrounded by Barbossa' crew.  
  
"YOU!! You're supposed to be dead!!" shouted Pintel, who was aiming a gun at them.  
  
Jack looked himself over.  
  
"Am I not??"  
  
They tried to go back the way they came, but Jack and Jade were surrounded by sword points and guns. Jack put a finger on Pintel's gun.  
  
"Pululay...palulilalaloose..." Jade looked at Jack as if he'd lost his mind. "Parlili, parsnip...partner, partner..."  
  
"Parley?" asked Jade, having finally figured out what he was trying to say. Jack put on an 'oh, yeah!' expression.  
  
"Parley!! That's the one!! Thanks, luv!!" he quickly pecked her on the cheek and continued to shout, "Parley!! Parley!!"  
  
Pintel rolled his eyes in a pained way.  
  
"Parley...DAMN to the depths to whatever maghead thought of parley!!" he spat.  
  
Jack took this opportunity to express a smart comment.  
  
"That would be the French...Latin based, of course...inventors of mayonaise."  
  
Pintel grinned, showing decaying teeth.  
  
"I like mayonaise!!"  
  
  
  
The pirates led Jack and Jade into the main lair to Barbossa. He was shocked when he saw Jack.  
  
"How in the blazes did ye get off that island???"  
  
Jack smirked his trademark smirk.  
  
"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one veeeerrrry important thing, mate..." he paused. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!!"  
  
It was Barbossa's turn to smirk.  
  
"Then I won't be making that mistake again!! Gents, you all remember Captain Sparrow...kill him."  
  
They all raised their guns and swords, but someone shouted,  
  
"Wha' about th' lass??"  
  
Barbossa looked Jade up and down, obviously impressed by what he saw. Jade glared at him coldly, her eyes like sea ice, and clenched her fists. Barbossa grinned at her reaction.  
  
"She's a fiesty one... We'll spare her...to play around with later..."  
  
Jade was horrified. She held Jack's hand tighter, but put on another glare. Jack, however, looked cold and dangerous.  
  
"You won't put a finger on the lass, Barbossa." He said in a low tone.  
  
Barbossa sneered and turned back to his crew.  
  
"Kill 'em."  
  
Jack and Jade still looked calm and collected, even when about thirty pistols were cocked at their heads.  
  
"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he drawled.  
  
Barbossa hesitated before ordering,  
  
"Hold yer fire!!" he turned to Jack and stated, "You know whose blood we need."  
  
Everyone looked at Jack, including Jade, waiting for his answer.  
  
Jack smirked as he replied,  
  
"I know whose blood you need..."  
  
WHEW!!! That was a LOOOOOONNNNGGGG one!!!! Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed so far...I LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!! So since yer done reading, click that lil' 'go' button and REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Sparrow MoNkEy 


	10. The Black Pearl and getting stranded!

Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, here's some REALLY REALLY REALLY G-R-R-R-R-R-R-EAT news:  
  
SCHOOL AND FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER OVER OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((:D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
Ahem.  
  
Sorry, I'm JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whoo! I'm like, screaming while I'm writin this and my brother is looking at me like I'm absolutely insane-which I do have my moments... ;)  
  
ANYWAY...  
  
Just wanted 2 tell u that so you can rightfully expect me 2 update more often than I used 2. K? K.  
  
Oh, and btw, here's a bit of something I made up...please please please please do not take this personally-it's just a stupid thing I made up cause I thought its cute!!!;)  
  
MOST FAITHFUL REVIEWER RECENT RESULTS 4 6/21-22/04:  
  
1st place: VampiricWolfMaiden914 & Dawnie-7 C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S !!!!!! Prize: A life-size clone(that really talks 2 u & stuff!!) of Johnny Depp as characters from your pick of his movies and a supply of DVDs of all the movies he was in-with a high tech DVD player and any amount of posters of him, as well as getting to sit next 2 the real him at an interview.  
  
2nd place: Misty Addams C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S !!!!!! Prize: Getting asked to a Johnny Depp movie, by a clone of Johnny Depp, since the real one's got a girlfriend already...4 a month and a half and receiving any amount of posters or soundtracks of any movie, or a trip 2 the Caribbean and Hawaii with a free laptop.  
  
3rd place: Captain Sparrow & Piratelf C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S !!!!!! Prize: A Johnny Depp theme set 4 a party And a u-get-2-own-it Johnny Depp website w/ fanfiction, fanart, pics, and more...and a trip 2 any where u want 2 go...  
  
4th Place: Little elfling & Trinity144 C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S !!!!!! Prize: As many posters of movies and soundtracks of movies as u like and a trip 2 the Caribbean.  
  
Rest: LUV YE ALL & THANK U SOOOOO MUCH 4 REVIEWING!!!!!! Prize: U all get a trip 2 the Caribbean and a copy of any soundtrack u want.  
  
Hoped u liked that...again, it was not meant 2 offend u or anything, it was only a bit of fun on me ;)  
  
Okie dokie, that took a while, soooo....ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 10: The Black Pearl and Rum Isle  
  
Jack and Jade were then dragged into rowboats that were rowed over to the Black Pearl. Bo'sun was leading Jade down to a cell while Jack had a little chat with Barbossa in the Captain's Quarters. Down in the cell area, Jade noticed the water that was barely reaching her ankles, but was still all over the place.  
  
"Seems like you have a leak or something somewhere-look at all this..." Jade began but trailed off once she saw the glare Bo'sun gave her. This was obviously not the time to get on his nerves. They had reached a cell near the end of the ship. Bo'sun simply shoved Jade inside and locked the barred door. After a while, Jade got bored and started to entertain herself by looking through a hole in the wall of the cell. She saw the crystal turquoise waters of the Caribbean and a tiny speck ahead-A ship...  
  
She was broken from the ever-approaching speck when Bo'sun came in with Jack, who noticed the same water problem as Jade.  
  
"Apparently ye've got a leak."  
  
Bo'sun grunted in response, shoved Jack into the cell in the same way as he did to Jade, and stalked away. Jack stood for a minute with a scowl on his roguish face before coming over to Jade and standing next to her.  
  
"What're ye looking at, luv?"  
  
Jade peered closer at the dot. It was much closer than before.  
  
"I think it's a ship...I'm not sure, it's too far to really tell...here, you have a look." She replied as she stepped aside so he could observe the ship. Jack looked at it for awhile until he concluded,  
  
"Aye, it's a ship, Jade. The Interceptor to be exact...The Black Pearl is catching up..."  
  
Jade suddenly remembered that Jack had been talking to Barbossa earlier.  
  
"Jack...what did you talk to Barbossa about? You didn't tell him whose blood he needed to lift the curse, did you?"  
  
Jack looked indignant,  
  
"Now, why would I make this whole thing that easy for that filthy excuse for a Captain??"  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Exactly." Jack said as if it were all settled with. Jade sighed in annoyance as she continued to look out the hole. The crew on the Interceptor was throwing chests and other heavy objects into the ocean. Then they started to load the cannons after they saw the Black Pearl do so.  
  
Jade's eyes widened as she saw that the Interceptor and the Black Pearl started shooting cannons at each other. One cannon was aimed towards them...  
  
"GET DOWN!!" she yelled as she and Jack ducked as a cannonball and a canteen came crashing through the wall. Jack quickly got up and shouted through the hole,  
  
"STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!!!!"  
  
But Jack's eyes lit up when he saw the canteen in a corner of the cell and went to see if there was any alcohol in it. Jade, meanwhile, was more interested in the door, whose lock was broken due to the cannonball. She took her forefinger and pushed the door open.  
  
"Jack-the door's open..."  
  
Jack looked up in surprise.  
  
"Let's go then, luv." He stated as he took her hand and they went up to the deck.  
  
Up on deck, everyone was too busy to notice Jack and Jade. There were members of Barbossa's nasty crew fighting with the crew of the Interceptor on both ships, and many were swinging on ropes from ship to ship. A crew person swung near Jack, who grabbed the rope, causing the guy to fall into the water.  
  
"Thanks very much...Jade, ye better hold on."  
  
Jade held on to Jack's waist-and she liked that position very much...-and they swung over to the Interceptor. They saw Gibbs' astonished face and chuckled.  
  
"Jack!! Jade!! Good ter have ye back!!" he managed as he punched a pirate over the railing. Elizabeth, who was nearby, looked up to see her sister.  
  
"Jade??"  
  
Jade ran up to Elizabeth and hugged her. But just then, a burly pirate came up behind them. Jade pushed Elizabeth out of the way, drew out her sword from her belt and began to fight fiercely with him. Another one approached them and Jade started to attack him, too. But even though she was a good swordswoman, two on one was very difficult, and Jade's sword was knocked out of her hand, and twisting her wrist at the same time. Weaponless, she kicked them both in the groin (heeheehee) but only one was able to keep fighting her. Jack, after dealing with his own opponent, leapt to Jade's rescue and grabbed the man's arm.  
  
"That's not very nice," He scolded the pirate and shoved him away from Jade. "Jade-ye allright??" he asked as he pulled her up.  
  
"Yes...my wrist hurts a bit, though-but I'll be fine." She added, seeing his face. She picked up her sword and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Jack grinned as Jade walked over to Elizabeth. She was struggling with moving a piece of the fallen mast off the trapdoor leading down to some cabins below deck.  
  
"I can't move it!!!" Elizabeth called down below to Will. He was trapped. Jade and Elizabeth tried more at moving the mast, and didn't notice three pirates come towards them-until they were grabbed and dragged away. Elizabeth was frantic-  
  
"WILL!!!"  
  
"Elizabeth!! Jade!!"  
  
Soon everyone of the Interceptor, except Will, were taken over to the Black Pearl, tied to the mast, and were just sooo lucky (being sarcastic)to have Pintel and Ragetti to guard them, with their pistils in their faces.  
  
"If any one of ye as so much thinks of the word 'parley', I'll have yer guts fer garters!!" Pintel growled. Ragetti just nodded stupidly as he rubbed his wooden eye with one hand. But a big exploding sound brought everyone's attention to the Interceptor as it blew up. Jade glanced at Elizabeth. Wasn't Will still there...? Sure enough, Elizabeth looked heartbroken and horrified, and lunged at Barbossa, screaming.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Welcome back, miss. Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that we return the favor."  
  
Barbossa said with an evil cackle as he pushed her back to his crew, which made her struggle all over again, just as Will himself appeared, dripping wet. With a gun.  
  
"BARBOSSA!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Will..." Elizabeth whispered, hardly daring it to be true. Jade grinned at Will. She also was glad he was back. Then she took a peek at Jack. He had on a face that clearly said, ohhhh no... He probably thought Will's going to do something stupid...Jade thought. Will was still shouting.  
  
"They go free!!"  
  
Barbossa sneered at Will.  
  
"What's in yer head, boy??" he spoke in a bored tone.  
  
"They go free!!!" Will persisted.  
  
"Ye've got only one shot and we can't die." Barbossa replied in a 'nah nah nah nah nah' voice.  
  
Jack had his hands together in a praying motion and whispered to Will,  
  
"Don't do anything stupid..."  
  
Will ignored him. Instead he faced Barbossa again.  
  
"You can't...I can!!" Will declared, pointing the gun at himself, which caused Elizabeth to squirm again.  
  
Jack sighed in exasperation and muttered to Jade,  
  
"Like that..."  
  
Jade's answer was only rolling her aqua eyes.  
  
But Barbossa looked curious. He asked Will,  
  
"Who are ye??"  
  
Jack quickly stepped in and took control of the situation.  
  
"No one. He's no one. A ...distant cousin of my aunt's ...nephew-twice removed...lovely singing voice, though...eunuch." He finished, whispering the last part. Jade was trying so very hard not to laugh. Will was not to be deterred.  
  
"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins!!"  
  
While Will was (wow, and I didn't even mean 2 do that 1...) talking, Barbossa gave Jack a Look, and Jack looked like the world was ending. At the end of the whole explanation, Ragetti gave a gasp.  
  
"E's the splittin' image of Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!!!"  
  
Will continued,  
  
"Upon my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!!"  
  
Barbossa sighed and offered,  
  
"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."  
  
"Elizabeth and Jade go free!!" Will repeated for the third time.  
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes and replied,  
  
"Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else??"  
  
Will looked at Jack-who was making weird motions with his hands-and the Interceptor crew.  
  
"And...the crew!! The crew are not to be harmed!!"  
  
Barbossa stepped up and grinned, showing his rotting teeth.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Moments later, the Black Pearl dropped anchor near a little stud of a cay. (CAY-a small island near tropical waters; pronounced like 'key'. (just so u people would know at I'm talking about ;) ) Elizabeth was walking the plank with Jade next. Will was struggling with some pirates who were holding him.  
  
"Barbossa!! You lying bastard!! You swore they'd go free!!"  
  
Barbossa snorted.  
  
"Don't impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!! Though," he continued as an afterthought, and addressing his crew, "it does seem a shame to be losin' somethin' so fine, don't it lads??"  
  
They all heard,  
  
"AYE!!"  
  
Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth with a sick grin on his face.  
  
"So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go..." he extended his hand.  
  
Elizabeth practically ripped off the dress in distaste and threw it at Barbossa.  
  
"It goes with your black heart!!" she spat.  
  
Barbossa pressed the dress to his face.  
  
"Ooh, it's still warm..." he taunted and threw it to a crewman.  
  
Bo'sun suddenly decided that particular time to be impatient, for he said,  
  
"Too LONG!!!" and stomped on the plank, causing Elizabeth to fall in the water with a shriek. Jade was forced up next, and glared at Barbossa. Jack, meanwhile, widened his eyes slightly and mouthed, 'No no no no no...'  
  
But Jade tripped on some coiled rope and ended up flipping backward from the plank, into the water as well. She continued swimming to shore, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Jack make a perfect dive...  
  
Hello everyone!! Well I hoped u liked that one!! I also don't know if I really should continue with my other story, Elena Scissorhands, so when u REVIEW hint, hint, please tell me if u read it and if I should continue it (u don't have to read it or not either, I just don't know 'bout that story thingie-that's all)  
  
Well, anyways,  
  
H.A.R.G.S.!!!!!!! (Have A Really Great Summer!!!) (((  
  
Sparrow MoNkEy 


	11. The Godforsaken Spit of Land

Hellooo out there!!!! Yes I know that I haven't written in a while, but I have this month-long trip to Ireland coming up soon-GO ME GO ME GO ME!!!!!- I'm veerrry excited, and I had to prepare and stuff...also I had extra piano lessons so I was kinda ...booked 4 a while...  
  
anywayz, here is Chappie 11 folks...ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 11: The Godforsaken Spit of Land...  
  
When they were all safe on the island, or 'the godforsaken spit of land' as Jack so nicely put it, Elizabeth decided to walk the perimeter of the cay. Jack and Jade lingered on the shore after freeing themselves of their bindings, the waves lapping at their feet, and watched the Black Pearl sail away from them and disappear into the endless blue of the sea.  
  
"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with mah ship..." he muttered with a faraway look in his deep brown eyes. Jade gave him a concerned look, as his was sadness and jealousy as he stared out to the ocean. She put her hand on his arm in reassurance.  
  
"Jack...I'm sure you'll get it back again soon, when all this is over."  
  
Jack turned to stare at her, kohl-lined eyes staring into beautiful bleu- turquoise waves.  
  
"That's what I hoped to think the first time-but now look...it's been ten years ten years and I still didn't manage...I'm back to where I was...square one!!" Jack finished angrily, stalking a little up shore and plopping unceremoniously in the sand, fiddling with his pistol. Jade gave a sad smile and sat down next to him. She put her slender hand over his and aid quietly,  
  
"Jack, we can all lose things that are very important to us...but we can't always get them back without a fight."  
  
He stared at her in incredulity, and before Jade knew what was happening, Jack's lips were on hers, kissing her intensely. Jade's arms crept around his broad shoulders pulling him closer, and his went to the small of her back and in her long mahogany curls. They finally broke apart, but only because of the need of oxygen. They both then just observed each other for a while until Jack went back to fixing his gun and examining the only bullet. Jade realized that Jack would never reveal something unless he felt the time was right- including his feelings, so, taking a deep breath, she spoke.  
  
"I - I never...really felt this way before - about someone...before you, Jack...Can I...Can I ask you if you feel the same?"  
  
Jack paused, his busy hands stilled. Yes he had practically the same feelings for her, but had no idea of what they were, having never felt them before...He looked Jade in her eyes.  
  
"I think ye may be right in saying that I just possibly could..."Jack answered in a playful tone.  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"So, you do, then!! Come on Jack, admit it!!" she insisted.  
  
Jack smirked took off his boots, and put them on sticks stuck in the sand. (GAAAAAAHHH!!!!! they're baaaack...)  
  
"No...I don't think I will..."  
  
Jade lost her patience and whispered into his ear,  
  
"Then I'll just have to make you!!" With that, she started to work the worst form of torture...tickling. Jack was writhing on the ground trying not to laugh, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Fine...Fine!! Goddamn it woman!! NO ONE tickles Captain Jack Sparrow!!" he shouted.  
  
Jade was unfazed.  
  
"Of course not...But I can tickle just plain old Jack Sparrow when he's not Captain, can't I?? Now admit it- you feel the same way about me as I do you. I know it. I can see it. So why can't you say it??"  
  
Jack saw that she was making this as easy for him to say as possible...SO WHY COUDN'T HE JUST SAY IT??? He was frightened. Yes, Jack Sparrow who faced some things worse than death was frightened of confessing his feelings to a woman. He put on a blank look.  
  
"There's nothing to say."  
  
Jade's face went blank as well. She was hurt. Very hurt. But she dared not to let it show. Jack turned back to cleaning his pistol and Jade turned to the ocean. The beautiful sea, where you just go on without worrying about anything...  
  
It was like this that Elizabeth found them after completing the footprints she left in the sand. She stared at the far point in the island – which wasn't far at all.  
  
"It's really not all that big now, is it?" Jack said from his spot on the sand. Elizabeth turned to him sourly.  
  
"If ye're going to shoot me please do so without delay." Jade's head snapped up at this.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?" Jack asked calmly. Jade watched her sister slowly advance on Jack.  
  
"You were going to sacrifice Will to Barbossa in exchange for a ship."  
  
"We could use a ship...The fact was that I wasn't going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with – which now no one has...thanks to bloody stupid Will!!" Jack retorted while getting up from the beach and putting his pistol back in his sash. Elizabeth's angry gaze dropped to the ground.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
  
"Oh!!" Jack retorted again, making a face. Elizabeth didn't want to be defeated.  
  
"He still risked his life to save ours!!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"HA!!" he yelled as he stalked into the palm trees. Elizabeth and Jade followed him.  
  
"So we have to do something to rescue him!!"  
  
"Off ye go, then!! Let me know how that turns out!!" he shooed her off with his hands.  
  
"Elizabeth is right, Jack. Will did save our lives in a stranded – on – a – deserted – island type way." Jade commented.  
  
"To what point and purpose Jade?? The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you've got a rudder and a lot of sails underneath that lovely shirt, or, in your case," he turned to Elizabeth, "bodice, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before ye could reach him."  
  
Jade was silent. Didn't anything she said before mean anything at all?? She couldn't just let Jack give up like this. She followed him as he strolled up to a tree, and knocked on it a few times.  
  
"But – you're Captain Jack Sparrow. How can you just give up like this?? I know all about your remarkable exploits. You vanished from the eyes of seven agents from the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot –" she put her hands on his arms to make him stop bouncing on a spot in the sand. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not??" she then added quietly, "How did you escape last time??"  
  
Jack slowly peeled her arms off, no matter how much he liked them on... and answered with more hand gestures,  
  
"Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, allright?? Last time – "He then opened the trapdoor in the sand that he was jumping on and went down. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache...But by the looks of things, they've long been out of business...Probably have yer very good friend, Norrington to thank for that, Elizabeth."  
  
"It's Miss Swann!!" Elizabeth snapped, fuming at the reminder of the unanswered Commodore's proposal. "Besides, that's the secret!! Grand Adventure of the Infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum!!"  
  
Jack came up from the hatch with three rum bottles, gave a shoulder – shake thing and replied,  
  
"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." He handed Jade and Elizabeth each a bottle and sauntered down to the shore. Elizabeth stayed right where she was, scowling at the rum bottle in her hand, but Jade followed after Jack. She wanted to make sure all his adventures weren't lies.  
  
"Jack – wait!!"  
  
Jack swiveled around seemed a bit calmer when he saw her. Jade came up to him and inquired,  
  
"So, is there no truth to the other stories??"  
  
Jack put the rum he was holding on the ground.  
  
"Truth??" he asked rehotorically as he pulled up his sleeve with his tattoo and the pirate brand. He also pulled his other sleeve up and his other arm held a web of deep scarring running from his wrist to his elbow. Jade's face showed a grimace. He also pushed aside his shirt collar so she could see the two bullet shots on the right pectoral of his chest. (Drooooooooooooling....heehee)  
  
"No truth at all." He finished with, staring meaningfully into Jade's eyes. She suspected he had another meaning...  
  
"Jack...This isn't all about the injuries is it?? Might I have reason to expect a different answer from...well, before??" Jade tried to dress her facial features in a blank look, but the hopefulness and love in her eyes betrayed her.  
  
"Jade...dahling...ye have every reason to expect so..." Jack brought his face ever closer...Jade realized she could hold her emotions no longer. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms encircled her and pulled her closer until she was pressed against him. Then on true Tipsy Jack Impulse, he picked her up and spun her around, still lip – locked. It was like this that Elizabeth emerged from the trees and was a wide – eyed witness.  
  
Heehee don't ya just looooooooooooovvve cliffies??   
  
REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Btw, did I mention to REVIEW!!!!  
  
Luv u guys,  
  
Sparrow MoNkEy 


	12. The Godforsaken Spit of Land II

Well well well you little reviewers your nagging has very good effects!!!! Here's the next chappie to all you who waited...I'm SORRY it took soooooooooo LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGG, but I went to Ireland for a month and then had to settle some stuff at home...so yeah, I didn't have a lot of time to write...ONCE AGAIN, I AM VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i hope this chapter will make it up to u...

**ChaosLightning13**: NOOOOOOOOOOOO seeeeeeee??? I updated...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!NO PURPLE UNDERWEAR MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(starts running away and updating like crazy so I won't get eaten by the little purple demons...) (shudders)

**Writerandartistandproud**: thank u!!!!!!!! yea I can't stand her either...

**Dawnie-7**: yeah I kno, right? Ireland was mad cool, but im back and updating is even cooler...(grins) also

**VampiricWolfMaiden914**: My most faithful reviewer, Ireland was cool, as I said to Dawnie-7, and has THE MOST AMAZING HILLS EVER and here is the next chappie!!!! hope u enjoy!!!!! (beams)

**Trinity144**: Glad u luv this story and I try to update when I can, k?? (smiles)

Ooookaaayy, on with the story...

**Chapter 12: The Godforsaken Spit of Land II**

"JADE!!!!!WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING????"

Jack and Jade broke apart forcefully and stared at Elizabeth, who looked like she had on a corset laced too tight. Jack put on a Catshire grin and shrugged it all off and went back to drinking his rum. Elizabeth looked disgusted at him and shot an alarmed/questioning look at Jade, who sighed and pulled Elizabeth over to talk.

"**_Hello, _**Lizzie."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ja – ade, (u guys kno...the whiney tone...) I saw what you did...Don't you go 'Lizzie – ing' me. He's a pirate, Jade, what were you thinking???"

Jade set on an I – know – something – you – don't look.

"I was thinking that **_that _**would probably be something you and **_Will_** would do if you both saw each other once more..." Elizabeth blushed noticeably and suddenly became interested in the sand on her feet.

"What about Will?? Jade, he **_did_** save our lives...We have to do something..."

"Ye're absolutely right..." Jack spoke from coming up from behind them, and raised his half empty rum and took a swig to emphasize his point. Seeing that neither Jade nor Elizabeth were satisfied, he added,

"Well, We'll be here a month...maybe more...we'll keep a weather eye open for passing ships and then our chances are clear." He took another gulp, sat in the sand and stared out to the sea.

Jade sighed and picked up her rum from where she dropped it when kissing Jack. Just thinking about it made her go pink. She walked over to where he was and sipped the rum.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho..." sang Elizabeth softly as she scowled at the bottle she was holding. Jack turned sharply and queried,

"What's that, Elizabeth?"

"It's **_Miss Swann_**."

Jack put up his hands as if to say, '**_sorry...gees, woman..._**'Elizabeth continued with,

"Nothing. Just a song I learned from Jade when I was a child – at the age of ten or eleven, probably..." At this, Jack twisted around to look at his 'dahling'.

"Let's hear it." He demanded.

Jade smirked in an 'oh **_really_**??' type of way.

"What's the magic word?"

"Luv, I'm not going to beg ye...Come on – we've surly got the **_time_**, so let's have it."

"No...I've got to have a lot more to drink." She stressed her point by taking another sip of rum. Jack paused and just looked at her.

"How **_much_** more??" he pressed with a boyish grin.

But as soon as Jade relented due to being a bit tipsy, they were all dancing around a huge bonfire that Jack had reluctantly granted a diminutive amount of rum to get it that way. Along with the made-up jigs and reels, the three were also singing to Jade and Elizabeth's pirate song.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!!!!!! Drink up me hearties yo ho!!! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meeeeee!!!!!!!!"

Jack, who was, not surprisingly, the most drunk, was the most enthusiastic of the trio.

"I LOVE this SONG!!! Really bad eggs...woo!!!!!!" he yelled to the night sky as he practically yanked Jade over and twirled her around before collapsing in the sand and sloshing some of the alcohol from its container he was holding. He then pulled Jade down next to him, who was dancing with Elizabeth, thus hauling her downward as well.

"When I get the _Black Pearl _back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew-and we'll sing it all the time!!!"

Jade laughed and played along.

"And you will be absolutely the most terrifying pirate in the Spanish Main!!!"

"Not just the Spanish Main, dahling, the entire ocean...The entire_ world..._wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is ye know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails-that's what a ship needs...but what a ship _is...is freedom..."_ (that's like his world famous line right there...)

Jade looked at him in wonder and snuggled up in the crook of his arms.

"Jack...it must've been unbearably lonely, trapped on this island...Must've been horrible..."

Jack pulled Jade onto his lap and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Oh yes...But, the company is infinitely better than last time...the scenery has definitely improved."

Jade gazed up at him.

"To Freedom." She toasted softly, raising her rum.

Jack pecked her forehead and hoisted his as well.

"To the _Black Pearl._" He declared before gulping down the rum a bit too fast and passed out cold. Jade cast hers aside, deciding she'd had positively _enough_ for a while, and crawling over to her sister. Elizabeth was scowling at the ocean, her alcohol thrown aside in disgust. Jade shook her head.

"Careful not to frown too much Lizzie or your face may stay that way. I'm not sure Will would be too pleased if that ever happened."

Elizabeth sighed and switched her facial expression to worry.

"Jade...D'you-Do you think he's all right??" her voice wavering slightly. Jade put her arm across Elizabeth's trembling shoulders comfortingly.

"I honestly don't know, Lizzie...But weeping for him isn't going to save him."

Elizabeth turned to her sister sharply.

"Then what do you suppose we do?? Like your pirate said, 'to what point and purpose?' we don't have any means of getting off of here!!" she nearly wailed in desperation. Jade glanced around the cay, and the remains of the bonfire caught her eye.

"Lizzie, calm down and try to get some rest. I may have a plan. We'll just carry it out in the morning, all right?? Now just try to get some sleep. Everything has to turn out right in the end...Somehow..." She soothed Elizabeth while scooting back over to Jack. But Elizabeth caught her arm.

"Um, Jade, C-Can you sleep here, if that's all right??"

Jade could see that she was still like a mother as well as a sister to Elizabeth. She was, after all, ten years older. (U kno-like Lilo and Stitch how Lilo's sister is like, 10 or more years older than Lilo and she takes care of her an' stuff...)

"Of course Lizzie. Now move over some more. I have no idea if Jack flails around in his sleep!!"

Jade awoke just after dawn, and the sun was almost totally over the horizon. She gazed out to the sea for a moment and watched the golden and orange radiance of the Caribbean sun dance and sparkle lightly on the crystal blue-green waves of the glistening ocean. It was a beautiful view, and if the circumstances were different, she would've stared at it for hours. But she had a plan of departure and her sister's constant worry over Will on her hands, so she got up slowly, and, ignoring the faint throbbing in her temple, set off into the swaying palm trees. She wandered over to the rum cache which was still open from the day before and treaded gingerly on the dirt stairs leading down into the storage.

It was a room the size of a coatroom with barrels and cases of rum and beer as well as some salted meat hanging in one corner. There were also a few makeshift shelves made out of hastily stripped pieces of what looked like palm tree trunks half dug into the wall. On the shelves were decanters of water and liquor. Jade hauled the cases of rum out of the cache one by one until seven of them were dropped in the sand around the reserve. Once that was finished, Jade headed towards Elizabeth and Jack once more.

They were both sleeping still, with Jack snoring slightly. She walked to Elizabeth and nudged her awake gently.

"Wha-?" groaned Elizabeth groggily. "Jade-huh?"

Jade rolled her turquoise eyes in amusement. _Honestly...Elizabeth was just so funny right now..._She nudged the latter again.

"Lizzie, wake up!! Remember, I've got a plan to act upon!! Wake up!!" said Jade urgently, not wanting to wake Jack, or else making the whole thing even more difficult.

"Ohhh, myyy heaaad...Stop shaking me Jade, I'm up."

"Well then come on and get up then!! Honestly, do you want to get away from here, or what??" Jade scolded, heaving Elizabeth to her feet. They headed over to the trees together, planning to make another huge bonfire.

Jade and Elizabeth threw the last crate of rum into the huge fire in the middle of the island. The smoke extracted by it was surely going to attract attention. Fully satisfied with themselves, The two sisters turned to walk back to Jack, if he hadn't come running over flailing his arms and shouting, which he did.

"No!!! NOT GOOD!!! STOP!!! NOT GOOD!!! What are you doing??? You both burned all the food, the shade, the RUM!!!!!!"

Elizabeth obviously loved annoying Jack.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

Jack seriously looked like he was going to cry.

"_Why is the rum gone???_"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us-do you think that there is a slight chance that they don't see it???"

All right. Elizabeth was a bit hysterical there. Jack looked like he needed information and fast, before someone ends up hurt, so Jade supplied for him.

"Jack, it was the only way I could think of that would be quick to get away from here. Simple to understand, really."

"But..._But why is the rum gone???_"

Now Jade rolled her eyes. That question was better left unanswered. It would only be a bother. Let him figure it out on his own. But Elizabeth wasn't so patient with him.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and soon you will see white sails on that horizon."

By now Jack was so frustrated that he took out his ever-trusty pistol, but seeing Jade's withering glare, thought better of it, and just stalked off instead, muttering to himself. Glancing at Elizabeth, who was staring determinedly out on the water, Jade sighed in exasperation and went after her pirate captain. She caught up with him just as he yelled over his shoulder,

"Well, IT BLOODY IS NOW!!!!!!!" he still didn't see her coming.

Jade chuckled at him. Well, at least he heard that, because he swiveled around with a flail of his arms, kind of like their first meeting.

"What's so funny, Jade??"

She laughed again.

"You. You get all upset with my attempts to get us away from this island. It's a bit absurd, once you think about it a bit."

Jack's famous Catshire grin came back to place, and he turned to keep pacing along the shore, but stopped abruptly. Jade glanced questioningly at him, but something in the ocean behind Jack drew her attention. A ship. A Navy ship, with a little rowboat heading towards the cay. Apparently Jack saw it, for he turned back to her and said softly,

"There'll be no living with ye after this."

Aboard the _Dauntless_, Jack was immediately grabbed by some of Commodore Norrington's soldiers and Elizabeth and Jade were swept into an embrace by their father. Elizabeth wriggled out of Governor Swann's grasp claiming she was fine, and followed by the latter sister, stomped up to the Commodore and demanded,

"But we've got to save Will!!!"

Governor Swann gave the parental order.

"No. You're safe now, both you and your elder sister. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!!"

Elizabeth paled.

"Then we condemn him to death." she declared tonelessly.

Her father's features screwed up in pity.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy. And I must say I am disappointed in you also Jade." He directed at his eldest daughter, who rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Elizabeth just looked on in disbelief.

"To rescue _ME _to prevent anything from happening to me!!"

Jack then felt the need to interrupt.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last _real_ threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can ye pass that up??"

Jade had an uncontrollable urge to snort at Jack's pitiful persuasion of going after the _Black Pearl._ It hadn't worked on Norrington.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." He started climbing the stairs to the helm. But Elizabeth was willing to go to desperate measures.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this, for me, as a wedding present!!"

Jade was shocked._ She wouldn't..._

The Governor was startled as well.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal??"

Elizabeth was gazing unwaveringly at Norrington.

"I am."

Jade then felt like smacking her forehead. _She would..._ Jack then chose that moment to get excited.

"A wedding!! I love weddings!! Drinks all around!!" he glanced at Norrington, who was, big surprise, sneering at Jack.

"I know," the latter continued, "'Clap him in irons' right??" he predicted, extending his arms. Norrington wasn't amused.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide a bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear??"

_No you don't buster._ Sassed Jade mentally.

Jack, though, presented a weak smirk.

"Inescapably...clear."

Ooookaaaay, now wasn't that fuuuuunnn??? (smiles) I finally found time to update with all the chaos over here...Ireland was GREAT in case u guys care at all...(smirks) and I just _HAPPENED_ to find Legolas tied up in a chair unconscious in my closet...hmmm...wonder how THAT happened...(grins evilly) so I gotta go and take advantage of the situation...(cackles)soooooooooo bye!!!

p.s. REVIEW!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sparrow MoNkEy


	13. Bit of Jack, Jade, and the Lifting of th

Hello guys!!! K, here's the deal…I'm really busy with school and all-essays, projects, presentations, tests-all that _lovely_ stuff-so I really can't update much faster than once or maybe twice a month, allright?? Really really really really sorry

But on a happier note, here's the next chappie!!! :-) :D

Okay, on to reading!!!!!!

Note: after the first squiggly border line, there is a deleted scene from the dvd, so if u want 2 keep it a surprise 4 urself, it's easily skippable!!

**Chapter 13: Bit of Jack, Jade, and the Lifting of the Curse**

While Jack was taken to the helm with Commodore Norrington Jade and Elizabeth were both brought to the Captain's Quarters on the Dauntless. Elizabeth was given a spare set of uniform clothes to wear, and Jade was still in her former attire. They were pacing the room-well Jade was. Elizabeth, who was sitting on a chair next to a desk topped with messy papers and maps, appeared to be trying to hold back tears-and maintaining a brave face. Jade felt sympathy for her sister by just looking at her. Ceasing her pacing, Jade put an arm around Elizabeth.

"It's all right now, Lizzie. Norrington… and Jack, will-hopefully save William."

Elizabeth smiled a little at the prospect of having Will returning, but then became solemn again. Jade sighed.

"Come, Elizabeth…Norrington said that we're off to Isle de Muerta, to save Will!! You should be thinking on the positive sides!! He shouldn't be dead so soon…" Jade trailed off. Talking about Will's soon-to-be death wouldn't help matters at hand. But Elizabeth couldn't keep up the affectation any longer, and promptly broke down into muffled sobs. Jade sighed and rocked Elizabeth until her crying stopped.

Later that evening, Jade left Elizabeth, who had fallen into a nap after crying her heart out, to come up to the deck of the ship for some fresh air. She saw Jack was already there, staring out into the sea. She grinned as she strolled over to him.

"You never told Norrington about the curse, Jack."

He grinned as well and glanced at her fixedly.

"I noticed neither did you…For the same reason, I imagine."

Jade nodded knowingly as she spoke said reason aloud.

"He wouldn't have risked it, and Elizabeth would be resigned to a terrible fate…A life with Norrington." She shuddered as Jack sniggered in amusement. But soon he put on a mock-thoughtful expression.

"We could've gotten him drunk!"

Jade smiled and raised an eyebrow as Jack continued,

"Don't get me wrong, love, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary…"

His lady sighed wistfully and replied,

"Jack, you're a smart man…"

Jack turned and gazed at her intently, anticipating Jade's next words.

"…And…I've never met anybody like you before…and…"

He stepped closer.

"And…I love you."

Jack tilted Jade's chin higher and, motioning both of them, spoke softly,

"Peas in a pod, dahling."

He was so close that their foreheads touched. Jade closed her eyes and-

"With me, Sparrow." came the curt voice of the Commodore. They both broke apart, and Jack caught his compass that Norrington tossed none too gently. Swaggering to the helm once more, Jack glanced back at Jade, and winked.

Gillette came later to bring Jade to the Captain's Quarters, and to lock them in, just as Elizabeth was exiting. Struggled as she might, Elizabeth couldn't wriggle away from Gillette's strong grip.

"Coward!! The Commodore ordered-I've got to tell him!!! The pirates!! They're cursed!! They can't be killed!!" she yelled frantically.

Gillette was unfazed, instead, he just looked amused.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already been informed of that… A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story!!" he chuckled at his own joke as he fulfilled his orders and locked the two sisters in the room. Elizabeth, once inside, stamped her foot in immense frustration.

"UGH!!! This is all Jack Sparrow's doing!!" she fumed. Jade was standing in a corner, arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on her features.

"But Elizabeth, think about it…If Jack had told them that Barbossa's crew was cursed, then Norrington wouldn't have risked putting his men in danger like that. Also," she continued, walking over to the Commodore's trunk of linen, "He wants to kill Barbossa, and in order to do that, Jack has to get your lover-boy and break the curse, and _then_ Norrington could do the rest, I suppose…"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but was muffled by some sheets tossed at her.

"What in-" she sputtered, pulling a bedspread off her head. "Jade, what-?"

"Tie those together while I look for more." Was the only answer. Elizabeth scowled, but did as she was told. Jade slammed the trunk closed, sprinted to the balcony, and frantically looked around. After a few seconds, she rotated back to face Elizabeth, who was attaching the last sheet. With a determined air, Jade strode over and grabbed one end of the makeshift rope, then tied it on the balcony railing. Elizabeth, getting the idea, came up with the rest of the 'rope' and threw it over the side of the ship, into the water. Jade turned to her sister, and, seeing the similar look of determination, said,

"All right, let's help the man you love, Lizzie." And she started down the rope. Elizabeth developed a knowing appearance and further said,

"As well as the man _you _love, Jade." With that, she too, followed her sibling down the line, into the dark water.

After swimming a while, Elizabeth asked,

"Shouldn't we head towards the _Black Pearl_?? I mean, we'll need that crew that's on it."

Jade stopped swimming and faced Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, I do believe you are catching on!! Listen, the plan is, we go to the _Black Pearl_, and free Jack's crew, so they can help us, _all right??_" she spoke sarcastically, but registering the look on Elizabeth's face, she softened a bit. "Lizzie, I'm sorry, but we _are_ headed towards the_ Pearl_-it's docked over there, on the other side of that jutting peninsula." And she turned back to the direction, and continued to swim.

"Oh." was all Elizabeth said.

While boarding the _Black Pearl_, Jade and Elizabeth both passed two pirates eating-or preparing to eat whilst guarding the ship. Upon actually making it inside, they met up with Barbossa's little pet.

"Lizzie, can you distract the guards somehow? I'll go look for the crew…" Jade spoke hurriedly. Elizabeth nodded, so the latter dashed off.

Jade ran down a flight of steps and then some more. The _Black Pearl _was huge!! It was no wonder Jack was crazy about it. She felt a pang in her chest. Jack… She hoped he was all right…

Upon entering the hold, She heard the whispering of Mr.Gibbs.

"Shh!! It's Jade!!"

Jade scanned the crew, making sure they were all there.

"All right…Hold on-everyone hold on…I'm going to get you all out of here… somehow…" Jade said, glancing around for keys-anything to help free the crew. Finding them hanging on a nail in the shadows, and after going through three keys, she had successfully freed the party. Departing the way Jade had come, she and the bunch had reached the deck, where Elizabeth had somehow managed to untie a rowboat and ready it for boarding. Jade congratulated her.

"Oh! Excellent, Lizzie!!" then turning to the crew, she continued, "All right, all of you with us. Ready??" She and Elizabeth grabbed a rope that would lower the boat into the water. "Heave!!"

They didn't move a muscle. Elizabeth was fed up and shouted,

"_Pease_!! We need your help!! Come on!!!"

Again, no one moved a muscle, except Mr. Cotton's famous parrot, who squawked,

"Any port in the storm!"

Gibbs sighed in a resigned way.

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_."

Jade couldn't believe this.

"And…and what about Jack…you're just…going to leave him-?"

Then a midget sailor spoke up.

"Jack owes us all a ship!!" he cried indignantly. Gibbs agreed and added,

"And there's the code to consider."

This was simply un_believable_…Jade was so angry, that some crew members stepped back in fear. Elizabeth noticed and quickly reasoned,

"The code?? You're pirates!!! Hang the code, and-and hang the rules!!! They're more like guidelines anyway!!"

No matter what the sisters did, the pirates wouldn't listen. They both ended up rowing a boat by themselves to the cave leading to the heart of Isle de Muerta.

"Bloody pirates…" They both grumbled in unison.

As both women entered the cave, both heard the distinct clangs and swishes of swords of the numerous fights within the heart of the cave. Elizabeth immediately sought Will out. He was fighting a particularly strange-looking pirate, who was growling,

"I'm gonna teach ye th' meanin' o' pain!!"

Elizabeth rushed to them, with a heavy pole, and hissed,

"You like pain?" She gave a mighty swing at the pirate, knocking him out. "Try wearing a corset!!"

Jade sniggered and exclaimed,

"Oh, _very_ cute Elizabeth!! Too bad you didn't bring one!!" she unsheathed her sword and started to join the squabble. Jack, she found, was battling his enemy on one of the higher levels of the cave walls. They were both skeletons. But Jade had other problems to deal with. A burly pirate had noticed her and was advancing quite violently. She blocked him as well as she could, but he was a bit too strong, there was a sting of pain where he slashed her arm. Finally, he seemed to be knocked out, and collapsed. Jade shoved him off herself only to find Elizabeth standing over her.

"Oh, thank you so much Lizzie…" Jade gratefully smiled at her sister as she pulled herself up and searched for Jack. Spotting him, she hurried over, and saw him throw something to Will. But then Barbossa aimed his pistol at _her_…she froze. She saw Jack's eyes widen in alarm and draw out his own pistol, aimed at Barbossa. For a second, the world seemed to stand still, and one gunshot sounded, but two bullets were executed. Jade fell with a scream, for the bullet had shot her in her shoulder, and was streaming blood rapidly. Three voices sounded.

"**_JADE_**!!!!!!"

Jack was the first to run over, and helped Jade sit up, all the while asking,

"Love, Are ye all right? Are ye all right?"

Jade groaned and grit out,

"Just peachy…"

Barbossa, meanwhile, was saying,

"…Carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

Will spoke from where the medallion chest was.

"He didn't waste it!!"

The two medallions he held in his bloody hands were dropped into the chest, and the curse was lifted…

Barbossa dropped his sword with a clatter and inspected his chest where the bullet from Jack's pistol hit him, which was streaming blood as well. A dazed look was on his face as he said softly,

"I feel……cold…"

He collapsed, dead, an apple rolling from his hand, and an eerie smile on his features.

_The curse was lifted…_

Elizabeth walked cautiously to Jack and Jade, who was still trying to stand up, but was eventually picked up by Jack.

"Jade…Are you sure you're all right?"

Jade grinned weakly.

"Yes, it's just a _little _painful…"

Jack kissed her forehead and swaggered over to a large pile of gold, still carrying her.

But soon he set her down again and kneeled. (Noooo-don't get your hopes up people…he's not proposing )

"Dahling…I've got to say…that yer the bravest woman I've ever met…not to mention one of the cleverest …and…well…I love ye."

Jade trailed her hand from his eyebrow to his cheekbone, and whispered,

"I love you too."

All right, now…I think that was nice…I love LOVE!!!!HAHAHAhahaha, uh…hehehe, sorry…but didja like it?? Huh? Huh? REVIEW ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace out,

Sparrow MoNkEy ;)  $$ ## &&


End file.
